


Let's safe her...

by Leetjep



Category: Duskwood (Everbyte Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Murder Mystery, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 50
Words: 32,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29351946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leetjep/pseuds/Leetjep
Summary: Hannah went missing few days ago. After 3 days, Thomas received an text message from Hannah, with only the phone number of MC. He adds this number to a group chat. The goal of MC. Solving puzzles, and finding the missing friend.An anonymous number adds you as contact., and begs you to help finding Hannah. He is a hacker that’s wanted by the government. He grands MC access to the cloud storage of Hannah, and it’s up to MC to decrypt the information on it. Everything MC finds, she needs to share with the hacker. After a while, MC and the Hacker are bonding on some level. And he shares his name: Jake. He needs to go into hiding. This because, the sister of Hannah, Lilly, shared a video online were she accuse MC and Jake of the kidnapping and killing her sister. Jake goes offline in the midst of a conversation with MC. Lilly feels guilty, and starts a campaign to help out Jake. She asks the community to send out as many as possible fake traces of Jake. With #iamjake and #duskwood.The fan fiction starts after Jake went into hiding and Lilly started her campaign. (Episode 6).
Kudos: 21





	1. Part 1

... I drop myself on my bed. I am feeling amazed, confused and relieved. But most of all, worried. Really worried. After Lilly and I solved the puzzle Jake send us. I watch his video multiple times. Over and over. I can't believe it sounds like his last goodbye. He can't be gone, not now. Not now we are so close in finding Hannah... uhm.. and my feelings that are growing towards him...

Three weeks has past. Lilly came up with an idea to help Jake. To spread out all kids of leads were Jake could be, and all of them leads to nowhere of course. But still not a word from him. It’s been quiet ever since. Unfortunately we are also nothing closer in finding Hannah. It's been too quiet to be fair. No threating calls, videos or letters anymore from the masked guy. No markings. No new leads. Nothing. It's too quiet for my liking. Something has to be done. I know we are hoping on finding Hannah alive. But I would be glad if we would find her at all. Yes even her dead body would be okay at this point. At least then her family and friends can get some closure. Therefore I decided to take the next few weeks off from work and go on a road trip, with final destination Duskwood.. who knows what I will find there.

Its Monday, last few days I made all arrangements for the road trip. I booked a motel for tonight in Luxembourg. Also I booked a room at Ms. Walters motel, with a fake name of course. Did some shopping, to have something to eat and drink. Also I stopped by the army shop, at that moment thought it was a good idea to buy something to protect myself with. So I brought a big knife and pepper spray. But now I am not so sure if it would do anything. Either way I did put both in my backpack. Oh and of course I needed a new journal. I don’t want to put anything on a device like a computer or my phone. I have seen what Jake is capable of, and I guess he is not the only one. So I write everything down in my journal. Those things are still unhackable.

Before I start the car, I send Jake a message. I don't know if he receive them or even read it. I have been sending him one message a day since he disappeared.

_"Hey, still hoping to hear something from you. Even if it’s a just a smiley, so I know you're okay. Hell I would be just happy with a thumb up... I thought to let you know before I drive, I took some days off from work. And make a road trip to Duskwood. Still thinking of you.. Layana."_

I put my phone aside, and start the car. "There we go" I think to myself.


	2. Part 2

The drive to Luxembourg only took a few hours. So I arrived quite earlier than I expected. After checking in and taking the keys of my room, I made it into town to grab something to eat for tonight. It's late in the afternoon, but for most restaurants too early to have dinner. Not that I mind, I was planning to eat and stay in my room anyway. So I go get something to eat from a grocery store and take it back to the motel. 

Back in my room I put the food on the table. Before I do what I had planned for tonight, I take a shower and put on some comfy clothes. Now I can finally once again layout all the information I have on Hannah and her disappearance. Just one more time. Who knows I missed something. And focusing on the missing girl is something I had some trouble with lately. My mind wonders off to Jake again and worry creeped up. My focus on Hannah is gone again. I really, really hope he is okay. 'Focus Layana! You're on your way to Duskwood to find Hannah. Not so you can worry about your hacker boy" I say to myself.

Three hard knocks came from my door. Totally in shock I answer "Uhm... hello?" "Who are you?". And again I hear knocks on the door "Can you open the door please?" Confused on what’s happening I stare at the door. "Layana, please open the door, people can see me and that’s not good." 

Before I realized it myself, I see my hand reaching for the doorknob. Maybe because of a feeling of hope, or the tingling inside my stomach. Without checking who is at the door, I open it. Before me stands a rather tall, well build guy, I need to look up to see his face. He wears a black hoodie, with the hood far over his head. And he wears a black face mask. Although it isn't weird in these times, that people wear masks, this look could frighten a lot of people. But I am not scared. When I look up, I see the most icy blue eyes I ever seen. And if it isn't because of the exhausted and painful look I see, I would have drowned there and then. With a snip I am back to reality. "Jake...." I sigh "please come in quickly". Silently he walks in. I close the door behind him and lock it. Not sure why, maybe instinct, or maybe that way he can't change his mind and walk out again. I don't know I just locked it. As I turn myself to him, I see his eyes watering while he turns away from me. Without hesitation I walk towards him and wrap my arms around his chest, giving him the biggest hug I could ever give. Finally I know he is okay. He is here with me. 

Wait! What?! He is here... with me... in my motel room... In Luxembourg of all places... How? Why? Again how? 

Slowly I break away from the hug, but he grabs my wrists and put my hands back where they were. "Please, few more minutes" he says "finally some warmth. Finally you."


	3. Part 3

We stood there what felt like for hours, but maybe it were just some extra minutes. He turned to me in my embrace, now my arms are around his waist. When I look up, I still see the worry and the exhaustion in his eyes. The mask he wore is gone. And this time I can't hold back my tears, although I tried. But I fail miserably. Tears are rolling from my eyes and I can't stop them. I am so relieved he is safe. His hand reach for my face, and with his thumb he wipes the tears away. "Why are you crying? He asks softly but confused. "Y... you were g..gone for so long" I stutter "a..and.. I was s..so worried. A..and now you are here. I..I.. am so relieved. These tears are for you.." with the same hand he just wiped away my tears, he now lift my chin up. So I have to look at him. "I never thought that you would care this much for me. But now I know you do...." carefully he brush his soft lips against mine, and then he kisses me fully. In this moment, I don't care about missing girls or hackers on the run. Life’s that are in danger or how wrong everything is. I only enjoy his lips on mine, his intoxicating scent, his body that’s pressed against me. His warmth that’s calms me. In this moment I take him in as if it's the last chance I have to feel him. My body finally relax, the tension that’s been built up the past weeks, leave my body. I can breathe again.

We break free from the kiss. Still overwhelmed by the kiss, I am sitting at the edge of the bed. Still in awe of the kiss, he sits next to me. "How did you know where I was staying?" I hear myself ask.


	4. Part 4

_Jakes POV_

From the moment I got her last message I was in doubt. She is going to stay in Luxembourg, that’s just a hour drive from where I am staying. Should I stay hidden? I am safe for now. But her messages are getting more and more as if she giving up hope. Like she is giving up. And the only way to let her know that I am okay, is face to face. I can't send anything out, that way my pursuers will find me. I did receive every text she send me. And yes I did told her she was my only source of information. What was true at the time, but I did manage to follow her again. She is smart, she didn't do much anymore on the internet. And she stopped using here phone for the most things. Only the necessary stuff. But she forgot to switch her GPS off. I am glad she forgot. That way i can track her down were in Luxembourg she is. And with that thought I jumped in the car and drove off.

As I park my car at the parking lot upfront of the motel, I look at the building. Two stories high, maybe thirty rooms in total. Fifteen rooms on the lower level and fifteen rooms on the upper floor. The reception building is at the center. It looks neat and decent, but simple. "Fuck the doors of the rooms are outside" I hiss. While sitting there looking at the building, I see a figure walking on the gallery of the second floor. The figure looks familiar. She walks with a fast tread, and stops at her door. Nr 29. Before she enters her room, I see her checking her surroundings. "Good! She is alert" I hear myself saying with a smirk on my face.

I have been waiting a hour or so before I got out of the car and walked to her door. But now I am standing here unable to breathe. "I need to knock and get inside, people will start staring at me. Especially looking like this" I whisper to myself to get a bit more confident. Three knocks on the door. "Uhm.. hello?" I hear her say. She got a sweet soft voice, my heart starts to pound faster "Who are you?" She asks, now a bit more stern. "Can you open the door?" I ask with hope she hears the plea in my voice. But nothing happens. "Layana, please open the door people can see me and that’s not good" that’s the first time I said her name out loud. It brings some shivers down my spine. And I like that more than I should.

The door opens slowly, there she stands, with wet hair, she must have just taken a shower I guess, in an oversized sweater and shorts. She is looking at me as if she saw a ghost. I can't blame her, I've been M.I.A. for weeks now. And the regret I feel for being absent for so long for is overwhelming me. "Jake..." I hear her sigh.. "Come in quickly". As I walk further into the room, I hear the lock clicking. Smart, again. "Oh what did i miss this girl" and with that thought my eyes begin to water. Embarrassed I turn away. Before I know it, I feel her arms wrapping around me and she hugs me tight. I don’t want this to stop, so I hold her back from letting go. And ask "please, a few more minutes, finally some warmth. Finally you". Without a word she agrees and keeps hugging me.

When I gathered enough courage, I turn around without her having a chance to let go. Now I can look at her beautiful face. Only to see her normally so sparkling eyes, I see tears swelling up. And she starts sobbing. Now I am confused. "Why are you crying?" I slip out softly. I bring my hand to her face, and wipe off the tears with my thumb. It breaks my heart to see her so sad. "Y... you were g..gone for so long a..and.. I was s..so worried. A..and now you are here. I.. I am so relieved. These tears are for you.." she stutters between the tears. "She is crying for me, she was this worried. I never thought she would care for me this much" Is what I thought and say out loud "but now I know you do." I bring her chin up to look at me, and softly I kiss her. I couldn't hold back anymore. Her lips are so soft and sweet. I can breathe again!


	5. Part 5

While the rush and nervousness drowns away, I look at him with a confused look. "Well? How did you know?" I ask. I see him fiddling with his hoodie, my question makes him insecure like he did something terrible. "Uhm Jake, I am aware you are a hacker and a damn good one. But it surprised me you found me." I try to reassure him "While you should be hiding and not be out in the open" I continue "I was really worried they got you and when I didn't hear from you". He keeps on fiddling and stares to the floor. "Jake! Please say something" now a bit more irritated. I do deserve some explanation, he was gone in the middle of our last text conversation. "Well.." he starts still unsure of the words he should choose "... I never was really gone. Yes I needed to disconnect a lot. But I couldn't delete our texts or connection." He says in a guilty voice "only I couldn't send anything out. That would lead them to where I was hiding." He sighs but now all the words are flowing out "I did get all your texts. Every day. Those kept me sane. I want to thank you for that. Even if you didn't know what you were doing to me... hell, what you did for me." "But then the # thing did it's work and I could do a bit more. And .. uhm... although you are really smart... for not using the internet much... or .. uhm.. your phone... uhm... you forgot to switch off your GPS. And that’s how I found out were exactly you were staying" he says still with the guilt in his voice. "It’s okay Jake, like I said you're a hacker. And that’s what hackers do right" I giggle. Of course I was not surprised or shocked by what he told me. And no I didn't forget my GPS. Somehow I was hoping he would use that someday. He already disappeared from the face of the earth, but I didn't have to do that totally. 

He looks at me, now this time he is confused, like he was expecting me to be mad or offended by his actions. "Really Jake, I am not mad. It’s okay, I am glad you found me and you are here now. Thank you for being honest with me" I try to make him a bit more comfortable. I see him relax a bit and the fiddling has stopped. "It’s time that I explain my plan to you, and what I know this far about Hannah" I tell him "but first we need to eat something!" 

It was quiet during our meal. The silence between us wasn't really awkward, I maybe hoped for a bit more relaxed ambiance. Although for the situation we are in and the kiss we shared, it’s not strange. I rinse our plates, and put away the trash. I reach for my backpack and grab my journal and the papers I have on Hannah's disappearance. I make myself comfortable on the bed and layout all the information. "Can you come sit here, next to me Jake? Instead of silently standing there?" I ask. "I assume you got some information as well, right? We can compare them and from there out, adjust my plan" I explain him. "Yes, of course! I can do that" he says. He grabs his laptop, while opening up his computer he sits next to me. "So, this is your way of getting me into your bed" he smirks at me. "What?! No I don't want you in my bed" I blurt out "uh no no that’s not what I meant, sure I want you in my bed but..." I put my hand over my mouth and full of shock I look at him. Next thing I hear is a full laugh, tears rolling from his eyes. "Layana... I never thought you would act this awkward. This is hilarious!" He laughs. "You, seriously? This is.. for fuck sake!" I slap his shoulder, and start laughing as well. "Can we now start focusing on the information?" He bumps my shoulder. "Yes! Oh god please just forget what I said" I say. "Ha! Never!" He smiles.

The ambiance changed for the better. No awkwardness or tense feelings. We discussed a lot of information we both have. Also compared our theories. Time went fast. We must have been falling asleep because when I wake up, I wake up in Jakes arms.


	6. Part 6

It was like 1.30 at night when I felt her head softly bump my shoulder. I was working on my laptop. She must have fell asleep while updating her journal. We did discuss a lot this evening. It startled me at first, but that feeling went away quickly when I looked at her face. She looks at peace, soft breathings, like nothing is going on. Sure I have seen her in photos. But those are nothing compared to what I see now. I have never thought I would feel warm and weak inside because of a woman. My computers were always my biggest love. But now, they can steal or destroy them as long as I don’t have to let her go again. "Dammit Jake, snap out of it! You're turning into a wimp" I whisper to myself. Carefully I move myself underneath her, not to wake her up. Glad she is a deep sleeper, because I am a bit clumsy. Her head drops on the pillow. As silently as possible I turn off my laptop and put it away. I close her journal, take her pens and put them on the side table. With ease I replace her on the bed, so she lies comfortable, and drape the blanket over her. A bit in doubt I lay beside her on the blanket. I don’t want to invade her privacy. I try to lie on my side, but to my surprise she turns around and pulls me into her embrace. "Mmmh .. you smell nice" she mumbles. "Okay I give up" I think to myself. I feel my body starting to relax on the bed and I close my eyes.


	7. Part 7

"Jake, we need to get up. I've got a pretty long ride ahead of me." I try to look at him, but he doesn’t move. I try to wiggle myself out of his grip, only to make him hold me tighter. "Jake let me go, we are already late. I should have been on the road an hour ago" I try to convince him. "You really think I let you go to Duskwood? I won’t let you" He mumbles. "What do you mean you don't let me go?" With a jerk I am sitting straight up. Nobody tells me what I can or can't do. Even this guy, who stole my heart more and more, isn't going to tell me what to do. "I don't think you understand, Jake. I am going to Duskwood. So you can choose to follow me there or you can stay and hide again. But I am going." And with that I step out of bed and walk into the bathroom. I put on the shower, undress myself and step under it. I always get pissed off, when people tell me what to do. I know I overreacted. And also know why I am so defensive when it comes to my own freedom of thinking or decision making. I grew up in a very strict household. My mother always made my decisions, what to wear, what to say or even what to think. And my dad, well he just didn't care how my mum acted. So the first chance I got, I moved out. And ever since I never let anyone tell me what to do. But I overreacted towards Jake. He doesn't know my past. 

As I walked out of the bathroom again, to apologize, Jake is nowhere to be found. He is no longer in my room. His backpack with his laptop and his jacket are gone. "Fuck! I scared him away! No no no. That’s not what I wanted" I feel the tears swelling up "Oh god that’s not what I meant. Stupid issues of mine!" I slap myself against my forehead. While I wipe the tears away, I gather my stuff. Yes I am going to Duskwood. At least I can try to find Hannah right. That was the goal of my road trip. After I put all my things in my backpack. I check the room just one more time. "Always check one more time Layana" I hear myself say. I walk out of the room and lock the door. I return the key at the reception desk. Before I walk to my car I grab some coffee from the coffee corner. While looking at my phone in one hand, I sip from the coffee from the other. But when I look up I am startled, because of that I spit out my coffee again. There leaning against my car stands Jake. 

"Why are you looking so shocked?" He asked surprised. "You thought I wouldn't wait at your car?" Now even more confused. "What do you mean 'you would wait at my car'?" I ask him. "When I walked out of the bathroom, you were gone. No note, nothing. So yeah I am surprised to find you here" I tell him a bit disappointed. His eyes narrow, and I see him trying to figure out what’s going on. "Oh my god! You didn't hear me when you were showering!" He yells. "I am so sorry, I should have checked if you heard me" now with an guilty look on his face. "I did tell you, that I would park my car somewhere else. And buy us some breakfast, so we can eat on our way to Duskwood. I never meant you couldn't go at all. I meant I wouldn't let you go, without me!"


	8. Part 8

“I want to say sorry to, Jake. I am sorry I was too harsh.” I sigh. “I thought I scared you away”. He breaks away from the car and walks in my direction. He wraps his arms around my shoulders and kisses me on the forehead. “You can’t scare me away. Sure I was a bit surprised by your response. But still, I can handle a little feisty attitude” he smiles at me reassuring I understand his words. “Now let’s get in the car, and start the ride to Duskwood.” And with that he let go of me, and walks back to the car. 

The first hour or so was a bit quiet. Focusing on the road ahead of us. “I didn’t get a change to tell you what my plan really was, yesterday” I start the conversation. “To be honest, I didn’t really had a plan. Only thing I had in mind was talking to people face to face. And get their stories first hand. Like you said yourself, it’s not always easy to read peoples emotion trough text”. He looks at me and nods agreeing. “First thing we do when we arrive in Duskwood, is check-in at the motel of Mrs. Walter. So you don’t have to walk around outside, with the chance of being noticed” I keep my focus on the road while talking “And I am planning on meeting the group. But the only two who I trust are Dan and Phil”. Jake looks at me full of surprise and a bit disgust “You trust Dan and Phil?! Both assholes, who are womanizers. Being rude and saying all those bad things about Hannah. Why the hell would you trust those guys?”. Now I am a bit surprised as well “Why not? Yes both are rude, and straight to the point. Sure they aren’t always respectful. But they always speak their mind. And I never caught them lying. That’s why I trust them”. I get a little irritated by the thought Jake isn’t trusting my instincts. While he said he would trust this. But is flows straight away when he put his hand on my leg. “Well.. if you put it that way. Yes I should trust your judgement.” He says “Are we asking them for help to find out who could have more information about the day Hannah disappeared?”. “I don’t know yet, Jake. Let’s take the things one by one” I answer. 

The rest of the ride we talk about everyday things. We make a stop on the way to get something to snack. Also we change places, so I am not the only one who has to drive the entire ride. After a couple of hours we arrive at the motel. Jake parks the car at the end of the parking lot. “If you wait here I will get the key to our room” I say while getting out of the car.


	9. Part 9

As I walked by the motel to get to the entrance, I see an older man working in the garden, picking up trash. "Oh that’s Old Gray" I think to myself. When I entered, I been greeted by Mrs. Walter herself. "Good afternoon miss, I am Mrs. Walter, how can I help you?" She ask politely. She looks tired. She is well dressed, exactly what you would expect from an owner of a motel. "Hello, yes please, I've booked a room here. But could you change it to a double room?" I ask. "Of course, I will see if we got a double room available. And your name is?" "Jameson, Cindy Jameson. My boyfriend propose after I already booked the room. And now we are celebrating. His name is Alex Morris." I answer. "Alright, I got a double room booked for two weeks on the name Mr. and Mrs. Morris, how does that sound to you" she winks at me. "Thank you! That makes me very happy." I really try not to laugh, I wonder how Jake is going to respond to this. "I can pay up front if you like" As I offer her the money, I hear someone entering the reception. I turn around and I see Jake walk in. He is carrying our backpacks and he looks at me. "Hey Love" I say. I really hope he plays along. "This is Mrs. Walter" and before I can introduce him to her, she starts to speak "Oh! You must be the fiancé! Congratulations! I won't hold up you two any longer! Here is the key to room 25. Payment can be done after your stay". She hands over the keys to the room and again winks at me. It’s so hard not to laugh out loud while I am looking at Jakes face. Yes I've seen him confused, but what I see on his face now is more than confused. He is totally flabbergasted. He smiles at Mrs. Walter, thanks her and walks towards where our room is. 

I open the door to our room. Jake is walking right behind me. He closes the door and put the backpacks down. "I didn't know I asked you to marry me. I think this relationship is going really fast. From one kiss to a life time together. And that all within 24 hours" he smirks at me. I can't hold it any longer and start laughing, tears rolling from my eyes "Oh god Jake, you should have seen your face! Priceless!". "Hmm priceless huh, so that’s how I make you happy in this so called upcoming marriage? Me that look stupid?" The smirk he already had turns into a more devilish smirk, his eyes started to twinkle. Before I know it, he takes two steps my way. Now I am pinned to the wall. One arm raised above me leaning against the wall, while he looks straight into my eyes. "Well maybe, I need to make sure you stay mine" I don't feel threatened, I feel speechless and weak to the my knees like I could drop to floor. He reaches out and hold me up by my lower back bringing his face even closer. "Maybe you should" I say without having it under control. And with that I gave him permission he was waiting for. He brings his mouth towards my neck, I can feel soft kisses making their way to my jawline and then towards my lips. First the kiss starts softly, but more and more the kiss deepens. This kiss I will never forget. The passion and hunger, but still in full control of himself, knowing what he is doing. Knowing what he is doing to me. I can kiss the guy forever and I don't want him to stop. He breaks free from the kiss, but still holding me. "So Mrs. Morris, what would you like to eat tonight?" And with that he let go of me, and walks away.


	10. Part 10

When I slumber out of my sleep, I feel something warm against my chest. I open my eyes and see the her lying against me. She is still asleep, and I am too comfortable to move. I know I get confused to quick. I can’t help it, I’ve been alone for a long time. And reading other people’s emotions or intentions is a thing I had trouble with my whole life. I never knew my father. I only had that one picture of him with my mum. But when my mum died when I was just a young boy, I grew up in orphanage. And most of the times, I was left on my own. It wasn’t a really bad time. But I didn’t get the up bring most kids have. I was always good with numbers, and seeing patterns. That’s why I wanted to do something computers. But being a hacker just came on my path. I only wanted to find out who my father was. And therefor I needed to do gather information. And not everything is just for the taking. When I found out who he was, and that he is enjoying his family life. I got jealous and angry. Until I found out I have two sisters. Both gorgeous ladies, and they don’t deserve their life being destroyed because their dad made a mistake. After I send Hannah an e-mail, we connected right away. But I couldn’t tell her she is my sister. Unfortunately she fell for me, and that’s just not okay. So I stopped the conversations. She needed to let me go, I needed to let her go. If she ever find out she crushed on her brother, that’s just awful. 

And now, I am lying here in a motel room, with the most beautiful woman I ever had. But she confuse me a lot. She makes me do things, I never thought I would. I tell her I won’t tell anything about myself. That it would be too dangerous. And yet, I tell her my hair color, my thoughts about her, even my name. And only she has to do is ask, and I will answer on command. I put my face in the crook of her neck, and sniff her scent. I am not letting you go, ever again! 

“oh great Jake, now you woke her up” I think to myself, still with my eyes closed. She tries to wiggle herself out my embrace. But I pull her back and hold her even tighter. “Jake let me go, we are already late. I should have been on the road an hour ago” I hear her argue. “You really think I let you go to Duskwood? I won’t let you” I mumble still enjoying the warmth. And with that, she sits strait up, with an angry look on her face. Rambling about she will go to Duskwood, and I can stay behind? What the… but before I can say a thing, she is already in the bathroom. I don’t know what I say wrong, but I will let her calm down. I already had made up my mind, the moment I went to her yesterday. I am going with her to Duskwood, hell I would follow her everywhere she goes. I decide to leave her to herself a moment, and I will park my car somewhere out of sight. And buy us breakfast. I knock on the door of the bathroom “Layana, I am going to park my car somewhere else, and buy us breakfast okay. I will wait at your car. See you outside” I tell her. I put on my jacket, and grab my backpack.


	11. Part 11

After I parked my car, I buy us some sandwiches and coffee. I walk back to her car, but she isn’t there yet. So I wait. I am confused when she walks out of the building sipping her coffee. She looks like she don’t expect me to be here? That’s weird. The moment she looks up, she spits out her coffee, with a big shock on her face. It looks cute, but still. Why are you looking so shocked?" I ask. "You thought I wouldn't wait at your car?". "What do you mean 'you would wait at my car'?" she ask me with confusion on written on her face. "When I walked out of the bathroom, you were gone. No note, nothing. So yeah I am surprised to find you here" she explains to me. My head is making overtime, why is she surprised to see me here. "Oh my god! You didn't hear me when you were showering!" I blurt out. "I am so sorry, I should have checked if you heard me". How can I be so stupid, she didn’t hear me. "I did tell you, that I would park my car somewhere else. And buy us some breakfast, so we can eat on our way to Duskwood. I never meant you couldn't go at all. I meant I wouldn't let you go, without me!" How could she think I would ever let her go again? No she needs to know, I am not going anywhere anymore. “I want to say sorry to, Jake. I am sorry I was too harsh.” She sighs. “I thought I scared you away”. I walk towards her and wrap my arms around her shoulders. I don’t know why, but she is cute and she is scared I will walk, after a small outburst. “You can’t scare me away. Sure I was a bit surprised by your response. But still, I can handle a little feisty attitude” I smile at her.

The drive to Duskwood was long, and halfway through I see she get tired. She told me about her plan. The moment I hear her tell she trust those two guys. Who are no way near respectful, I get a bit irritated by the thought of how they would try to get her attention. And not in a respectful way. We make a stop to switch places. After she explains why she trust them, I immediately regret my thoughts. How could I doubt her instincts. The rest of the journey to Duskwood was pleasant. When I park the car at the end of the motel, she gets out and tells me to wait in the car. Still worried I would be found, an taken away. I give her some minutes before I get out, grab our backpacks and walk towards the entrance. 

“…his name is Alex Morris.” Is what I hear when I enter the room. "Alright, I got a double room booked for two weeks on the name Mr. and Mrs. Morris, how does that sound to you" she winks at her. "Thank you! That makes me very happy." With that she turns to me, she must have heard someone coming in. “Hey Love” I hear her say to me. This puts my on fire. I know she is just acting. Mrs. Walter can’t know why we are here and who we really are. But still, the fire is burning. I am lost in thought. “Oh! You must be the fiancé! Congratulations! I won't” Mrs. Walter says to me, but the rest I can’t hear. “Wait what?! Fiancé?? Me? Huh?” “…. stay". Mrs. Walter looks at me waiting for a response. So I thank her, and walk toward were the rooms are. But then it hit me, “oh Layana, you made up a story huh. And with that look on your face, I know you like it when I look stupid.” I think to myself and smirk. 

When I close the door, I say "I didn't know I asked you to marry me. I think this relationship is going really fast. From one kiss to a life time together. And that all within 24 hours" she burst out in laughter. Tears rolling from her eyes. "Oh god Jake, you should have seen your face! Priceless!". "Hmm priceless huh, so that’s how I make you happy in this so called upcoming marriage? Me that look stupid?" I feel the fire inside me set ablaze. I am not holding back anymore. I take two steps forward, so she is pinned to the wall. My arm resting above her head looking at her lips, damn I want to kiss them so bad right now. I really want her to be mine. "Well maybe, I need to make sure you stay mine" while saying that looking straight in her eyes, she replies “Maybe you should”. I didn’t expect her to say that, but I won’t wait for a second. My lips touch her neck, and with small kisses I make my way up towards her jawline and her lips. I can feel her tremble and the goosebumps’. It makes me even more eager to feel and kiss her. But I know how to control myself. This is not the right time to let myself loose. She likes to make me look stupid, I can play that game even better. I break myself away from the kiss. Still holding her, I don't want her to drop on the floor. "So Mrs Morris, what would you like to eat tonight?" And with that I let her go.


	12. Part 12

It took me a bit more than a minute to get myself together again. Who would have thought that this man, who is normally so reserved, could also be so provocative and bold. I like it. 

When I walk into the room, I see Jake already at the desk, behind his laptop. As I walk past by him, I lay my hand on his shoulder. “Any news about the pursuers?” I ask. “you’ve been out in the open for almost two days now.”. “That’s what I am trying to find out.” He answers. I squeeze his shoulder softly “I will leave you to it than. I will order some food to the room okay? Tomorrow I can start my tour to Duskwood.” I pick up the phone on the bedside table to order some food. I take my journal from my backpack and start planning. First I want to see the dare-house for myself, its close enough to the motel. Afterwards I can go to the marketplace, pharmacy and from there to the Rainbow Café. If I text all of them that I am in Duskwood, we could meet up in the Aurora later that evening. It would be a full day, but I will see some of the spots for myself first.

When I look at Jake I can see him still busy with typing. Totally lost in his own world. Of course I didn’t know how he looked, although this is exactly how I pictured him when we texted. “And? Did you find anything out?” I ask him. We got interrupted by knocks on the door. “I guess our dinner has arrived” I get up to open the door. This time I do check who is at the door. I see Old Gray standing there with a tray in his hands, with our food. I open the door to take the food from him. “Good evening miss, this is the food you ordered. Everything to your liking?” he asks. “Yes, and thank you” I answer. I take the tray, and close the door behind me. I place it on the bed were Jake is already sitting. “You know what’s strange” he starts “I had expected my pursuers would have picked up some trail to where I am. But nothing, like they didn’t even search for it.”. “You know what I think Jake? That they thought they got you. When you left your hiding place, to get to me in Luxembourg. They picked up that trial. So they might stopped searching for a moment. And now they are standing at your car, looking like idiots. Because you are nowhere near Luxembourg anymore”. “Mmh that a very logical thought, you might be right. But I can never be careful enough. So I will keep an eye out on them. They will start searching again sooner or later”. 

We finish our dinner, I rinse the plates, and put the tray outside the door. Before I close the door, I put the ‘do not disturb’ sign on the door handle. Not that I expect anything to happen, but I want both Mrs. Walter and Old Gray to think we are a couple in love, and not some mystery solvers. When I turn around to walk back into the room again, I see Jake putting his laptop back in is backpack. But also taking some clean clothes from it. “I will take a quick shower, maybe you can pick a movie or something for tonight?” he says, while walking into the bathroom and closing the door behind him. I hear him turning on the water, and I change my outfit in something more comfortable. “I really need to find out if I can wash my clothes here at the motel. I didn’t pack enough for two weeks, and I don’t want to smell bad” I think to myself while replacing the pillows on the bed, to make comfy place to sit and watch a movie. 

As I am sitting down on the bed, I hear the water turning off. It makes me giggle when I hear Jake scolding softly in the bathroom. He opens the door apologizing “uhm.. sorry.. I forgot my underwear. Don’t think I try to give a striptease or something.” I can see him walk out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist. I haven’t seen him without his clothes of course. But I can get used to this view. I stare at him, taking him in completely. I already have felt a little bit when I had my hand on his shoulder that he was well built, but seeing him like this, he's not overly muscled, but the outline of his muscles can be seen. In addition, he has several tattoos on his chest, arms and back. That only makes the image sexier. Only thing that does question me are the two scars on his back. Where did he get those from? Totally lost in thought and awe, his voice snapping me out of it “Hey Layana, stop staring and give me my backpack please? It’s getting cold here!” he asks with red cheeks and a nervous smile on his face.


	13. Part 13

After he dressed himself, he came back to the room and took a seat next to me on the bed. I already picked a movie, but I paused it until we were ready to watch. "Are you sitting comfortable?" I ask him "Yep! You can start the movie". "Not so fast, I want to sit nice too" I move over to him, pull his arm up and put I around me. I wiggle a bit to get at the right spot. "Hey, you could just have ask you know" he moves his arm a bit more and pulled me in even a bit closer and kisses me on the head. "That’s better, now start the movie" he says smiling. He fell asleep during the movie, I must admit the movie was a bit boring. I turn myself towards him "hey Jake, wake up, the movie is over. We need to get in bed and sleep". He's opening his eyes and lift his head "Movie over already?". "Yes, and now we need to get some real sleep". I get off the bed. I brushed my teeth and change in my sleeping wear. Well more of a t-shirt and underwear. When I get back Jake is lying on the blankets again. "Oh no way Jake! I do appreciated you did this last night. But this is nonsense. Just get under the blanket. We can perfectly sleep in one bed under one blanket okay!" I look at him determent he will do as I say "and I don't want to hear anything about it, just do so". A bit unsure he does as I say. He gets in bed only in his boxers. "Fuck! Maybe I should have thought about it before I said something. This is going to be interesting". Is what I thought before going into bed myself. He turns around, clicks the lights off and turns back again, now laying on his back. 

"Can I ask you something?" I ask "If you don't want to answer that’s okay. Or maybe I am to nosy". "You know you can ask me anything, Layana. What do you want to know?". "I am just curious, how you got those scars on your back." It's quiet for a few and I can hear him swallow. "Forget my question. Sorry. I am to bold. You don't have to tell me." I try to reassure him. "No it's okay, I want to tell you. But I rarely talk about this." He takes a deep breath "After my mum died, I grew up in an orphanage. But also I lived in foster care for a year. And the man of the house was a drunk. He could get mad about the smallest things. And if I did something wrong, I got hit.... with a whip. Normally he was careful not to hit to hard. But one night, he found out that I took something to eat without asking. I was hungry you know, and I just wanted something to eat. He found out, and in his drunken state he got so mad, he hit me hard. One slap came too hard on my back and split my skin open. I ran away, back to the orphanage. And I never wanted to go to foster care again. So I did everything to make sure I could stay with the nuns in the orphanage, and it worked. I stayed there until I turned eighteen. So that's where the scars are from." "I am so, so sorry Jake, you had to endure that, nobody should have." I turn myself towards him, and give him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for telling me this." After that we both went quiet, and after a while we fell asleep.

Next morning I woke up early. It was around 7.30 when I stood before the reception desk. Mrs. Walter wasn't there yet. So I decided to take an early walk towards the dare-house. I wrote a note for Jake where I was going and that I would be back before breakfast. As I walked out of the motel, I looked up to the sky. "I got lucky today" I say to myself. The sky is clear and the sun had just risen. I took my phone and open the map Jake had put in my phone. I only need to walk around the motel, because on the other side is the dirt path that leads to the house. As I walked past the motel I see the path, just like Richy descript to me. "Well here we go!" I try to talk some courage into myself


	14. Part 14

I take the first few steps on the path. I turn around to look at the motel. Our room is on the other side, you can't see the path from there. "Maybe this wasn't the best idea." I whisper, feels a bit eerie. But I am here now so I will walk towards the house. I need to see it with my own eyes. The path is longer than I expected. Richy only showed me the house and the forest around it. Not how far the walk is. I might have walked for just 10 min as I see the roof of the dare-house arise. I only have to walk over the small hill and I should end up at the back of the house. When I just got over it, I am greeted by a medium size dog, caramel gold colored. I recognize her right away, It's Laula. But what is she doing here all by herself. I kneel down to pet her and scratch her behind her ears. When I look up I stand face to face with an man. He's got short dark hair. Starting to bald. He wears glasses. And just like I recognize the dog immediately, I recognize this man right away. Dr. Ulric Barret. He gives me a fake smile with these narrowed creepy eyes. "Good morning Miss, what are you doing here alone?" He ask me, while he put something in his pocket. If I must guess it looked like keys. "Hello sir. What a lovely dog you have." I say without answering his question. "You are aware this is private property. And you are not allowed to be here. It could be very dangerous for ladies alone in the forest" I feel the shivers running down my spine. This guy is creepy as hell, I really don't understand how Hannah could feel comfortable with him in one room. "I am sorry sir" I say "I didn't know. I will go back now and won't trespass again" I want to turn around and leave as fast as I can. But I feel a hand firmly grabbing my wrist. In shock I stop walking and turn back again. "Let me go sir! You can't touch me!" I try to sound as convincing as possible. I see his eyes narrow even more, like he's thinking if he should proceed or not. Behind me I hear some feet running. When I try to see who it is, I see a black haired girl, her hair in a ponytail. "Hey Cleo!" I shout "I thought you wouldn't go for a run in the forest anymore". The girl stops and walks my way. Dr. Barret loosen his grip and lets me go. I walk right towards her, hook my arm in hers and drag her down the path back to the motel. "Who are you??!!" She looks totally in shock at me. "I will tell you in a minute, but first we need to get out of here" still dragging her over the path. 

When we finally standing at the parking lot of the motel, I try to catch my breath. "Fuck! That was close. If it's wasn't for you, being stubborn and still run through the forest, he would have hurt me!" I say to her out of breath. "Glad to be your savior, but you haven't answered my question. Who the hell are you?!". Now I look up, and look her in eye. "You really don't know?" I ask her curiously "I would have thought you would recognize me right away. Let me introduce myself. Layana is the name". If her jaw could drop on the floor it would have. It took only a few seconds for her to process who was standing before her. And I get a really big hug. "Oh my god!! You are here?! Why? Since when? And why didn't you tell me??" She's almost screaming. "No! Wait before you answer, what the hell were you thinking going to the dare-house all by yourself!! You do know the creep isn't catch yet right?!". "Stupidity I guess..." I answer full of guilt. "I know what I did wasn't the smartest idea but my curious brain couldn't hold back." "So now my other questions" she continue "Since when did you arrive?". "Since yesterday afternoon" I answer "and why, you know why. Hannah still hasn't been found. Jake is gone and the mask guy is quiet as well. I needed to do something. Maybe talk to people as well." I know I lied to her about Jake. But the less people know he's here the better. At least for now. "I wanted to go to the marketplace today, and go to the Rainbow Café. Then I wanted to text you all, asking if you wanted to meet up in the Aurora tonight. That way I could get an idea of Duskwood with my own eyes. And if we meet up there, I can get to see you all. Including Phil." She looks at me with a doubtful face. "When did you come up with this plan? And where did visiting the dare-house fit in?" She asks. "Don't get me wrong I am glad we finally meet. But you know you can't go into the forest alone! Don't ever do that again please." "I promise, Cleo. And after this I don't dare to go alone again" I respond. "But what do you say? At 8.00pm at the Aurora? But don't tell the others yet, I want to surprise them.". "Sure! 8.00pm tonight I will be there and my lips are sealed. Now I am going back home. Need to pass by my mum. I will tell her you said hi. I am going now before I am to late" and with that she waves at me and runs in the direction of the town itself.


	15. Part 15

As I walk back towards the entrance of the motel, I see Jake outside standing against the wall. The look on his face isn't a happy one. When I approach him he walks towards me as well. He wraps his arms around me, holding me tight. "What the hell were you thinking?! I can't lose you too! Why would you without me?! You could ask me to come with you, and I would." Still holding me tight his words flow out like a flood. He doesn't sound angry, but sad. Although I know he's both. "You think I give up my safety and my perfect hiding place for anyone!? No Layana! I never gave up anything for anyone ever!! Until you came along. You make vulnerable and it scares the hell out of me. But now, I don't care about all of it anymore. As long as you are safe, as long as you are with me. Don't ever do this again, please!" I cup his face in my hands, overwhelmed by his words. These were words out of love, you don't say these things if you only like someone. "I am sorry my Love, I will never put my life or yours knowingly in danger again. I am really sorry Jake" I say to him. "You promise?" He ask "Yes I promise" I stand on tiptoe and kiss him. I needed to make him feel that I mean what I say. I know, I used a lot less words than he did. But I needed to make him feel, like he made me feel all the time. I break free from the kiss, only to be pulled back again. He gives me a soft small kiss and lets me go. 

We walk to the breakfast room, and take a plate. After we take our seat, I tell him what happened. "The guy is suspicious as hell, Jake. He grabbed my wrist when I was trying to walk away" I rub my wrist a little more. When I look at Jakes face I see anger. I thought he was angry at me back outside. But this face is his anger face. "He what?! He did touch you, and hurt you?! Oh I am going to make sure he pays for that!" Spitting out the words. "Jake, please calm down. You can't do anything yet. Listen, I think he hides something in that house. I know it! And if I am right, than we might be a step closer on finding your sister. If he's only creepy and has nothing to do with Hannah's disappearance you can do with him whatever you like okay. But first we need to find out what he is hiding." I explain to him. "But therefor we need the others. I am planning on meeting them at the Aurora tonight. You want to come with me and meet them as well?" I ask him. "Yes, I will go with you. I told you, you only have to ask" he answers me.


	16. Part 16

After we finished our breakfast, we walk back to our room. “I was thinking to visit the town marketplace, the pharmacy and the Rainbow Café today. You’re welcome to join me. But I am still not so sure if you should be out in the open so much.” I tell him. “I was planning on working on the information about my pursuers. So I won’t join you. But, keep me updated And if anything is wrong, let me know okay? Tonight I will join you to the Aurora. That way I know you are safe and I will get an impression of the group by myself”. I tell him that I will give him updates once in a while and that I am looking forward for tonight. I take my purse from the room and put my journal in it. That way I can immediately write down everything I come across or think of. When I want to walk out of the room, I can already see Jake sitting behind the desk. I walk past him and give him a kiss on the neck. “I'll text you later” I tell him before I leave the room.

I park my car near the town center. I am still glad the weather is nice, the sun is shining bright and no clouds to be found. The market place is just a few minutes’ walk. When I reach the fountain, I look around, it’s not really busy yet. Most people are at work I guess. The spot gives me a cozy feeling, like a picturesque quiet town. Were people are friendly, and helpful towards each other. If I didn’t know what the secrets were or how the people are really are in this town, I would have fallen in love with it. I take out my journal, and write down some stores I could make use of, during my stay. I didn’t had a change yet, to ask Mrs. Walter if I could do the laundry at the motel. So just to be sure, I look around if I can find a laundry service, and were to buy laundry detergent. I take a seat a bench, watching people passing by. It must have been an hour or so that I decide to walk towards the pharmacy. I know the Rainbow Café is across the street of the pharmacy, what makes the trip a bit easier. On my way, I am trying to figure out how I could get some information out of the pharmacist. Of course I will buy something as an excuse to be in the pharmacy. But I need to know why Hannah rushed out of there. 

As soon as I enter the pharmacy, I see an elderly lady behind the counter. “Good morning, how can I help you?” she asks me. “Good morning, I would like to buy some aspirin” I answer. “Of course, I will get a box for you”. “Mrs. Can I ask you a question?” I ask a little shyly “It’s about my friend. Last time she was here, she told me she got spooked a bit. But she never told me what is was. But now she went missing, and I am curious what spooked her, and maybe it could give me a lead to where she is right now”. The woman looks at me with a suspicious look. “You said you are a friend of hers? And what is her name? Because I do work here for a long time. And you young lady, I have never seen before”. “Yes of course, her name is Hannah Donfort. And I never been to Duskwood before, our friendship was online only. I am not from Germany, I am from Holland. But because I didn’t hear from her, I got worried, and now I am trying to find her.” I tell her. I only telling her the truth, because I hope she will appreciate my honesty and open up. “Ooh Hannah you say?! Yes I know her very well, but unfortunately I don’t know what spooked her. The last time she was here, was about a month and a half ago. She had a prescription. I can’t tell you what the prescription was for of course. But I didn’t noticed she was spooked.” She answers me “anything else I can help you with, if not the aspirin would be €2,95”. “No, thank you Mrs. And thank you for the aspirin”. I pay for the aspirin and walk out again “That’s a disappointment, I really hoped I got some information about this” I say to myself. While I cross the street to get to the Rainbow Café, I pull my phone out of my pocket. I can’t forget to update Jake. 

“Hey, all good here. I went to the pharmacy, but the lady that’s working there didn’t know anything about Hannah being spooked. Dead end! Again! Hope you have found something. Now I am off to the café, and who knows Ms. Sully is there, and she can tell me something more. Kiss”

I take a seat at terrace. Order some coffee, and wait for Ms. Sully to show up.


	17. Part 17

While waiting for Ms. Sully to show up, I open up my messenger app. "Time to start the invites" I must have said that to loud, because random strangers are looking at me. First I need to ask Phil, if Cleo and Thomas can come. I am not sure if their ban has been lifted already. After that I can start inviting the group.  
  
**Me:** Hey Phil, how are you doing?  
...  
**Phil:** Hey Cutie, doing good. What do you want to ask me?  
**Me:** How do you know I want to ask something, and not just being curious if you’re doing okay?  
**Phil** : If that would be true, you would have texted me more often ;)  
**Me:** hahaha you got me this time. I was wondering if your offer still stands?  
**Phil:** Mmh...  
**Phil** : What offer?  
**Me:** For real? You don't remember? You offered me a seat at your bar. You know? When I would visit Duskwood. So I wonder... Do you got a seat for me tonight?  
**Phil:** Ooh I do remember, for pretty girls like you I always have a seat.  
**Me:** Great, that makes me feel really special 🙄  
**Phil:** No worries, you are special, aren't you ;)  
**Me:** Not to disappoint you, but can you make it two seats? I like to bring someone with me.  
**Phil:** Another pretty girl, sure!  
**Me:** Great! Thank you  
**Me:** Oh, another thing. The group will come by later as well, you think it's okay if Thomas and Cleo come as well? I know they were banned.  
**Phil:** Sure, bring them all. But only if they try to stay out of my basement! :)  
**Me:** I will tell them! Thank you Phil. And see you tonight.  
**Phil:** Looking forward to it ;)  
  
That’s settled. Now hoping the group is able to come to the Aurora as well. There is just one thing I need to ask Jake when I get back to the motel later. As far as I know, he never met his sisters before. So it might be better if he meets Lilly in person first. Lilly isn't my best friend, but still his sister. And meeting unannounced isn't the the right way. I don't want her to be startled with this. But I can invite the rest for tonight.  
  
New group chat - Add: Cleo, Dan, Jessy, Thomas, Richy  
  
**Me** : Hey guys!  
...  
**Richy:** Hi Layana, what’s up! Any news?  
**Me:** Sorry, I've got nothing new yet.  
...  
**Jessy:** Hi  
**Me:** Hi Jessy.  
...  
**Dan:** What do you want this time?  
**Jessy:** Dan! Can you be nice for just one time?  
**Dan:** Nope!  
...  
**Me** : Cleo you here too? And Thomas?  
**Thomas:** Yes, I am here. What's going on?  
**Cleo:** Yes.  
...  
**Me:** Good!  
**Me** : Are you guys up for a surprise?  
...  
**Jessy:** Always! Tell me what is it?  
**Dan** : 🙄  
**Thomas** : Depends?  
**Richy:** Sure.  
...  
**Me** : Okay, perfect. The surprise will be at the Aurora tonight at 8.00pm.  
...  
**Cleo** : 😉  
**Jessy** : Whaaaat! That is so unfair. Now I have to wait before I know what it is!  
**Richy:** Cleo you know what it is?  
**Cleo:** Yes! And you will like it Richy.  
**Richy:** Fine I'll be there.  
**Thomas** : You know Cleo and I are banned from the Aurora right? So even tho I want to go, we can't  
**Me** : That’s right!! You're ban is lifted. But only if you two will not try to get into the basement. 😉  
**Cleo** : For real? How did you managed to do that?  
**Richy** : You're not telling me you used his weakness against him right?  
**Me:** Of course I did! 😉 Who is the best member of the clubhouse now Richy? 😆  
**Richy** : Wow 😆  
...  
**Dan** : I don't know how to go there. I am still walking with canes. And my car is still dead.  
**Jessy:** No worries, I will pick you up Dan 😊  
...  
**Me** : Great! Have fun with the surprise tonight. Let me know how you guys liked it?  
**Me:** Talk to you later.  
  
  
I take my journal again, and write down all the things said and done for now. As I walk back to my car, I stop by the grocery store, to get some laundry detergent. Maybe tomorrow I can do some laundry.  
  
Before I start the car, I send Jake a text. "I am going to drive back to the motel now. See you in a bit"  
  
  



	18. Part 18

As I walk through the hallway to our room. I see Jake from the other side walking my way. He holds something in his arms. I unlock the door and keep it open so he can walk in as well. "What do you got there?" I curiously ask. "Our laundry, I only packed two sets of clothing and underwear when I rushed to you. So it needed to be cleaned. I hope you don't mind, but washed yours as well." He answered. "Are you capable of reading minds?" I pull out the laundry detergent from my purse. "No I am not? Why?" He turns around and starts laughing. "You had the same idea I see. Next time it's your turn". "Thank you Jake!" I take my clean clothes form him and put them away inside my backpack again. "How was town today? Any luck?" He ask me. "Unfortunately nothing. The lady from the pharmacy didn't know anything and Ms. Sully didn't show up. But I did manage to get us two seats at Aurora for tonight." I look at him, not sure if he still wants to join me. "Mmh.. good". "Good? As in good you got seats? Good I had a very unproductive day?" I say a bit annoyed. "Just good, like. Okay, now I know. And you do know what I think about that Phil guy" he answered. "Sure." I look at him a bit longer. "I am going to get a quick shower and make myself presentable. I want to make a good first impression" I giggle a bit, when I get my outfit and make my way to the bathroom.

We park the car in a side street near the Aurora. It's almost 7.30pm. I suggested we should go earlier than I said to the group to meet, so we can question Phil one more time before they arrive. When we walk into the Aurora we both are startled by Phil. "NO WAY!" He shouts. "No way. Jake my man!! That's a such a long time ago! What the hell are you doing here?!?". I look at Jake and he looks just as shocked as I am. It took him a few more seconds before his shock disappears. But my shock is only getting stronger when I see Jake walk towards Phil and both guys hug each other thigh. "Phillip?! How long has it been? Ten? Fifteen years maybe? Good to see you man" I hear Jake say. "U..Uhm.. guys?" While I step forward "Care to explain Jake?". "Wow you got yourself a pretty lady I see" Phil says, as bold as always. "Yeah, I do. And from what I heard you called her a cutie?" Jake rises an eyebrow. "Jake, If I knew she was your girl. I would have never tried to hit on her. We both have learned our lesson." I am more confused than ever, although I try to hide it. "How about those two seats you have for me Phil?" I say with a smile hoping for a confused look on his face. And I am not disappointed. "Two seats?" I see him digging in his memory "Layana? For real? And this (pointing at Jake) is the 'other' cute girl you would bring?". "I never said it was a girl, I only asked for an second seat" I wink at him. "But I believe it's a good moment you two explain to me how you know each other!"


	19. Part 19

We take our seats at the bar. "Well?" I say. "Were to start?" Jake rubs his chin "We went to school together. When Phil still lived in the city. And he was my best buddy then." He explains "But Phil, tell me. Back then your last name wasn't Hawkins. What happened? Got married?!" He asks teasingly. "Still a hacker huh? Did it already made you rich? Like you hoped?" Phil teases back. "But no man, no ring on this finger, ever! You know what my father did and I am not willing to follow his footsteps. 

But to explain. When we moved away from the city, one of the last times we saw each other. Remember. We starting to live with my grandma. And she adopted us. So I took her last name. It made things easier as well, for Jessy I mean. So that’s why". I quietly listen to the both man. Telling stories about back in the days were they did all kind of things together. "But still, you can't just all every girl a cutie, idiot. Who knows which boyfriend stand beside her." I hear Jake say to Phil. "Sorry man, If I only knew. But from now on, I will only call her by her name. Anyway. Layana did he tell you the story why we would never ever hit on a girl the other one likes?" Phil has turned to me, and asked me with the biggest smirk I ever seen. "No, to be honest Phil. Why?" I ask, because I am curious. "Well, let me tell you.." I see Jake beside me shaking his head, like he hoped this story would never got out. What makes me more curious. "Really Phil? You going to tell her this story, of everything you can tell her?" "Oh you bet I am!" Phil lets out a laugh ".When we were in school, we both liked a girl" "Tamara" Jake fills in. "Yes, Tamara. She was kind and good looking. But the real reason we really liked her.. well were two reasons actually (Phil makes boobs gesture). And both of us, weren't the gentleman’s we are today. So we made a bet who could get her into bed first. We took her out on a date and all those things you do to impress a girl. But.... She found out we made the bet. And without our knowing, she invited both of us at the same time to her home. Only to lure us in her bedroom. And still I don't know why we never saw each other in the house. But we both walked into her bedroom in our underwear, and she locked us both up there as punishment. For a hours. Really embarrassing, yes she took pictures and shared them with her friends. So we made a deal, we would never ever go after a girl again the other one likes." Phil starts laughing "Again, I am really sorry Jake. Only if I knew".


	20. Part 20

While sitting at the bar, and having a small talk with Phil and Jake. I keep my eye out on the door. It’s almost 8.00pm and the groups should arrive soon. When Phil put a down another glass for me, I see Cleo walking in. She takes a seat at a table, looking around searching if she can find me. But she doesn’t know I am not alone. Jake and I are just two people sitting at the bar. Phil walked away to serve other customers. “Jake, do you want to meet the group?” I ask him quietly. “If not, you can stay here, and entertain Phil if you like”. He looks at me with a frown “Why wouldn’t I? Like you said, it’s easier to pick up someone’s emotion face to face. So yes, I like to meet them”. I give him a quick smile “Good, because they are all here, at the table near the window”. “But before we go over there. I forgot to tell you something” now with a more serious look “I didn’t invite Lilly. I didn’t believe it would be a good way to meet your sister. Maybe we can ask her soon, so you two can meet up?”. “I was nervous about that, indeed. And yes I think you got that right. It’s better to meet her when we are just with the three of us” he answers me. “Good, now let’s go and meet them”.

The group is deep in conversation about what the surprise could be. And when we stand at the table, they didn’t notice at first. Only Cleo saw us, a bit surprised because I am not alone. Then Jessy noticed and Richy of course. While Thomas bumps Dan’s arm for attention. Now all are looking at us, wonderingly. “Hi, let me introduce myself. Layana is my name” I say a bit unsure “Surprise?!?”. It was funny to see the cogs were working inside their heads. Jessy jumped up in joy "finally we meet in person!" She yells while walking around the table to give me a hug. "That's all? That's your surprise?" Dan asks with a big smile on his face "I was hoping on a bottle of wiskey. But this will do" now they all looked at him disapprovingly "Haha! You won't get any wiskey until you stop acting like an idiot, Dan" I say "so you have to do with me as a surprise". "She got a good point there Dan. You should listen to her" Richy winked at him. "But who did you bring, Layana?". Before I could say something I see Jakes hand reaching out to Richy. "Nice to meet you Richy, I am Jake". All their eyes became huge, and then they were moving back and forth to Jake and then to me. In disbelieve. I hear Jessy, she is still standing next to me "Jake, as in.. our misterious and creepy hacker Jake?!" Now looking at me "Shoot, didn't mean to say creepy.." I let out a small laugh "Yes Jessy. This is the hacker. And no, he isn't creepy as you can see". "Well what he did with the vote was creepy as hell tho" she argued "but I can see why he did it" she finished with a wink. "So, you really didn't listen to my advice now did you Layana?" Dan said. "No, I didn't Dan. And I am more than happy I didn't" I say, while I lean my head lightly against Jakes shoulder. We get two extra chairs and we all are sitting down. Phil brought us drinks. And we talked the rest of the evening. It was a nice ambiance.

By the end of the evening one by one they left. And agreed on meeting again later that week. Jake and I were the last to leave around midnight. We did say goodbye to Phil first. "Well what do you think of them?" I ask Jake while walking to the car "They are nice. But I still have a feeling something isn't right. They know something we don't, yet" he answers. The moment we walking around the corner to get into the side street we are stopped by a shout "HOLD RIGHT THERE! PUT YOUR HANDS BEHIND YOUR HEAD! AND ON YOUR KNEES JAKE!"


	21. Part 21

Terrified we both stand frozen. Jake put his hands behind his head as we turn around. "No no no, they can't take him. Not now. Not ever!" I start to panic "Don't start to panic Layana!" I try to calm myself ". When I turn around I see a woman pointing her gun at Jake. She walks slowly towards us, grabbing her handcuffs. "Well well well, I've finally got you!" She says with triumphant laugh "That took me long enough" still getting closer and closer "but you knew, like I told you, I will catch you one day. And today is that day Jake." She takes Jake's wrist with one hand, putting it behind his back. And with the other she puts back her gun in the holster. In a swift move I pull out the pepper spray, I had in put in my purse. "Close your eyes and hold your breath Jake" I yell and spray the stuff right in the woman’s face "RUN!! JAKE RUN!! The woman screams in agony. And we run as fast as we can. We don't run towards our car, but in the direction of the forest.

After we had run into the forest for hundreds of meters I stop. Out of breath "Jake, wait. We need to hide somewhere. And I believe I had seen something on the map" I open the map on my phone and point at a small square on the bottom. See, there, that must be some hut or building where we can hide". As I look up I see Jakes face full in terror "Why did you do that? Why did you? How can you that?!!" He yells at me "Now they will go after you as well! Dammit! Can you just for one time not to try to be my savior!?!!" This time he is angry at me, scared and angry. But that makes me mad as well. "What are you angry about?! You would just fall to your knees and let them take you?! Over my dead body Jake!" I start walking away from him in the direction of the hut. He walked behind me, knowing we can't just stand here "You want to know why I am angry?! This was my fight! She only wanted me! She even didn't point her gun at you!" He is still yelling at me "You think she could take me on her own?!! I just waited for her to put her gun away! You know nothing Layana! Nothing! And now she after you too!! His yelling turned in a pleading voice. "I know enough Jake! No I don't your past or what you did, even Phil knows more than me for fuck sake! But I know enough when I look in your eyes! I know you dragged me into this! You begged me to stay and help! Don't you forget that Jake!" I am still angry, my anger never flows away that easy. "And you decided to stay! You didn't stop, while you could! So don't put the blame only on me Layana!" With the words I used, I lit the fire in him. "Yes Jake, but did you forget what I said after the video of Cleo?!! I did all of it for you!! You have hit something inside me and now you are stuck with me! So NO! Nothing you say can scare me away. You are bound to me and I am bound to you! And that's how it will be from now on!! If you like it or not!!" I yell back at him. He went quiet, I can hear him walk behind me. But not another word came. "Cat got your tongue?!" Sarcasm flows out. I can feel him grab my wrist, making me stop walking. "Ssst!! Look" he whispered. We both duck behind a bush. Just a few meters before us was the hut. Smoke comming from the chimney and there was burning a light.


	22. Part 22

The hut was larger than I expected to be. It was more a chalet. "Now what?!" I whisper as I turn to Jake. "I don't know" he answers. His anger he had just a minute ago has totally vanished. All I see now, is that same exhaustion and painful look he had when I first saw him, it brings me back to that moment in my mind. It only was just three days ago, but it felt like months. Him walking into my motel room, made my life turn upside down. I knew, when I looked in his eyes, the first time, I would do anything for him. Even pepper spray an Interpol agent. Although I wasn't sure she was from Interpol. Just a guess. Who else would follow him across borders. Also I knew he tried to scare me away with his anger, but that will never work on me. After his plea at the parking lot at the motel. I promised, I promised to myself, I will never let him be alone again, and I will do anything to keep us together.

"Layana? Hey" he says tapping my arm "yeah what?" "Look the door is opening, someone is comming out of the hut". I look at the hut, and indeed the door has been opened, a figure was walking out to get logs for the fire place. Before the figure bends to pick up some logs, it's looking around. And the moonlight shines on her face. "Her face? Her.." I whisper "Jake, it's a woman" I turn towards him but when I look at him, his face was pale. "Jake what's wrong? Jake?" My voice sounded more worried than I thought. "That can't be true... how is..." I can hear his breath is getting faster and unsteady "Jake what is it? Please?" I beg him "That woman, looks exactly like my mum" he said it so silently I could barely hear him. "She is your mum? But your mum is... .. oh no.." immediately I close my mouth again. I take his hand, squeeze slightly "Listen, we can't sit here all night. They are probably searching already for us, we need to get inside there." I try to regain my control back "I will go first and do the talking. You can follow me and see if she really is, who you think she is." I squeeze his hand again "okay?" He doesn't move or speak, so I cup his face in my hands and make him look at me. "Jake, look at me. We are in this together. You and I. And if she is your mum, you are not alone in this. Okay? We get through this, I know it's a lot for just one night. But this is not the time to fall apart. You and I okay?" He nods slightly, agreeing. Before I let him go, I kiss him, not to say goodbye but to seal our bond. He closes his eyes and took a deep breath when he opens his eyes again he looks at me "I know it's way too soon and I know it's not the perfect time to say it. But I have to... I love you Layana" "Yes I know silly, and I love you too" I answer him "Now let’s get into that chalet.


	23. Part 23

We waited for the woman to get back inside again, before we came out of hiding. We walked quietly towards the chalet. "I will knock, and ask if we can stay until morning." I tell him. He nods again agreeing. I knocked on the door three times. I could hear the woman move behind the door. "Who is there?! I have gun, so don't try anything stupid!" She answers. "Ma'am we only looking for a place to stay until morning? Please can you help us?" I try to sound hopeless. Although we are a bit hopeless at the moment. The door opens slowly. I look straight at the barrel of a hunting rifle. Quickly I put my hands up, Jake does the same. "Sorry Mrs. We didn't want to scare you. We are only looking for a safe place to stay." I say. She lowers the barrel a bit and looked at us, assessing whether we are good people. She lowers her gun, barrel pointing to the ground. "Come in quick!" She says. As we walked in she checks the surrounding and close the door behind her. She put the rifle against the wall next to the door. I look at Jake, his expression is back to normal again. "She is not my mum, my mind must have played tricks on me" he whispers. "Oh, that’s a relief" I whisper back "Sorry that came out wrong, I mean.." "I know what you mean" he reassures me.

"Are you two going to stand there all night? And keep on whispering?" The woman ask "Now take off your jackets and please have a seat. You two have a lot to explain, if you want my protection". I am feeling a bit uneasy but I do as she says. Jake still didn't move a muscle. "We do need her help right now, let just do as she says" I urge him. He slowly does as I said and put off his jacket. Both now sitting at the table across from where the woman is sitting. "Maybe it's a good start to introduce our yourselves" the woman says. "Well?". I look at Jake "he really sticks to the plan" I think to myself, not a word is comming out. "Yes, of course" I start "I am Layana, and this is my boyfriend.." now looking at Jake again, because I am not sure if he wants me to use his real name. "Jake, my name is Jake" he says. "Welcome to my humble home, I am Emma Barret.". Our faces must have given away our surprise "You two look like you are seeing a ghost". "Sorry Mrs. But we are surprised. Do happen to know Dr. Ulric Barret?" I ask her. "Yes of course dear, that is my son. He didn't send you here I hope?" She asks.


	24. Part 24

We're still perplexed from what she just said. Things really went from easy to a rollercoaster. I am glad we had some moments. He wasn't long in my life. Maybe a month or two, but our contact was interrupted and my heart was in agony. I have had relationships before. They were nice guys, nothing weird of hurtful, the normal thing. We dated, ended up in bed and poof relationship. But none of those men were like Jake. None of those relationships were like this, if I can call it a relationship at all. Yes we both used words that would implicate we are together, but only in front of others. Although he just said he loves me. If only my stupid issues didn't play tricks with me, I could fully believe him. When I said I love him too, I meant it with all I have. But being loved, being cherished, is something new to me. He didn't try to get my clothes off. He didn't had smooth talk. He was raw and honest. Showing all his sides, including emotions. He cried in front of me, I know he tried to hide it. He teased me, provoking me, making my knees weak. But he lay on the blanket to secure my privacy. Not one moment he tried to use me or take advantage of me. And with that he stole my heart, my mind, my whole being in just three days. I wonder if he knows. If he knows that where ever he goes, he never have to go alone again. When that agent found him. And shouted at us. I knew right there I would use the protection. This time she was lucky. Okay maybe I was lucky as well, because if it was a gun in my purse, I would have used it with the same ease. The thought scared me a bit. I would kill for him if I had to, without a second thought, without remorse. I know it's stupid to lose yourself to someone. But that's only stupid if it change who you are.

And with Jake, I don't lose who I am. He makes me even more me than I already am.


	25. Part 25

"Are you afraid he would send people after you?" I ask Emma. "To be honest yes. He became more and more like his father" she answers "He was always such a sweet child. Very bright too. He was the smartest of his class. But his father wasn't a good man." Her expression turned sad "How do you two know Ulric?". I wanted to tell the truth, but Jake always said he wanted most information just between the two of us. That's why I looked at him. I did enough talk already, so maybe this was a good moment for him to start talking. He didn't disappoint me. "That would be a long story" he started while looking at me. "I got all the time in the world" Emma answered. I placed my hand on his leg, making sure I will back him up. Before he starts I can feel his hand on mine and intertwine his fingers with mine. "I really hope I can trust you, the only one I ever fully trusted is this lady beside me. But it's time I tell my whole story" he said.

"My mum grew up in Duskwood. Her parents moved here when they just got married. Hoping to find a peaceful village were their children could grew up. But she couldn't get pregnant for a long time. The doctors didn't found out why. But by some miracle she got pregnant in her late thirty's. My mum was born and cherished. My grandfather died a few years later after she was born, and raised only by my grandmother." He paused, I squeeze his leg. "My mum tried to be the best daughter she could be. Doing okay in school. Helping her mother out when and where she could. When she was a young lady she got a job at the motel. Before Mrs. Walter owned it of course. She worked hard, and with the money she earned she could help out her mother.

But she met a man, My father. He was charismatic, well-spoken and came from a wealthy family line. He courted her, and she fell for it. From one thing came another and she got pregnant, of me. What she didn't know, that he got married, while they were dating. He married some woman from another wealthy family." His eyes were filled with tears, so I wrap an arm around him, I wanted to know he is really not alone anymore. "He ended the affair.

My mum was devastated, as you can imagine. She was pregnant, and I was born out of wedlock. But he didn't care, he never spoke to her again. But her suffering was still not over. She did try to be the best mum she could. And I had everything I needed. Food, a home at my grandmothers, clean clothes. I could go to school etc. But my mum had nothing. She worked hard so I would have everything I needed." Now tears are rolling from his eyes, not for himself but for his mother "I was four or five years old, when my mum didn't came home one night. They searched for a week, when she was found at the edge of the forest. My grandmother was to old to take care of me alone. And because of the death of her only child she had a heart attack. That’s when I went to the orphanage and grew up there". "Oh my dear sweet boy, you have had a rough life." Emma said. "But the story isn't over Emma, the reason why we are sitting here. I've got so much more to tell. Things Layana also still don't know about. Things I am afraid of, she don't want anything to do with me after she knows them." Jake is looking at me again, the tears are still there, I see not only the sadness but also fear. Fear for what he can lose the moment the words flow from his mouth.


	26. Part 26

He continues his story "During my teenage years I was intrigued by numbers and patterns. Always had a thing for it and always been good at it. So I learned myself how to use computers, how to break codes and ultimately I learned how to hack. And with that I earned my living at first. Until I got interest in who my family was. The only thing I had was a picture of my mum with my dad. So I hacked in all I could, to find information about my mum. And of course my dad. But I stubble on something that delayed my search for my family." He stopped talking. Watching his hand in mine. It seems as if he is considering whether to provide specific details. "Jake, you don't have to tell all the details. I would love to hear them of course. But only if you feel save enough to tell them okay?" "I need to tell them Layana. I've been holding everything inside for so long. I want you to know all of it, in detail. But it scares me. It scares me what you would think of me afterwards." I squeeze his hand "What you have done, or didn't do in the past, is in the past Jake. It made you who you are right now. And that's the man who stole my heart" 

He finally lift his head and looks into my eyes. He seemed so helpless, powerless, the look you would have when you're trapped and there is no way out. "Maybe a little break would a good thing?" Emma breaks the silence. "It's late, 3.00pm to be exact. And by look of it you both need some rest. I will keep your secret safe, although I don't know what or who you two are running from. For now you are safe here." She tries to reassure us "I've a spare room. Let me show it to you. Get some sleep, tomorrow we can continue the story". "Thank you Emma, and yes we really could use some sleep." I tell her. We stood up, and walked behind Emma to the room. It was a small room, just enough for the bed and a cabinet. Is was neat, clean, and it looked like it was untouched for a long time. "I can't thank you enough Emma" I say again. "No worries my dear, I can sense good people from afar, and you my dear got a good one right there." She winks at me just before she closes the door behind her.


	27. Part 27

Jake and I standing next to each other, facing the bed with the door behind us. We just stand there in silence for a few minutes, before I get myself undressed and Jake does the same. I take of my shirt, when my arms are in the air to pull it over my head. I feel Jake's hand on my sides pulling me closer to him. He sits on the edge of the bed, my body towards him. His head leaning against me. I throw my shirt on the ground and trail my fingers through his hair. I can feel soft small kisses on my belly, and with a swift pull, he pulls me on his lap. His hands are slowly cares over my back, unclip my bra. He kisses my side, small kisses trailing over my belly up to my breasts. He looks up, I lean forward and kiss him. My kiss is starting softly, but when he takes over the control, it change in a more lustful kiss. His tongue brushes against my lips, biting my lower lip softly. I let out a small moan, what makes him even more exited. He stands up, while holding me and I wrap my legs around his hips. Slowly he turns around and move us on the bed, I am laying on my back, while Jake traces my curves with his soft lips. Kissing every inch of me. My hands are caressing over his abs, arms and his back. I want to feel everything of him. I feel him shiver, when my fingers touch his scars. His hands make their way to my jeans, opening the button and zipper. Taking it of my hips. With kisses he trail back up to my lips again, so I can unbuckle his belt, open his jeans. He stops, I look at him questioning why he stops. "Are you sure you want to do this" he ask with a raspy voice "Yes Jake, I never been so sure about anything in my life before" I answer. I can see his lustful smirk, like he is about to devour me. That makes me even more eager to feel him....fully. From that moment he makes feel things I didn't know I could feel. I gave myself to him, this wasn't just sex. This was more, this was two lovers who melted together. Nothing else was needed to seal the bond, no words, no promises, no questions, nothing was needed to make us become one, than this moment. This night. I am his and he is mine.


	28. Part 28

When I wake up the next morning, is Jake not lying next to me. I can hear plates and glasses, rumbling in the kitchen and soft sounds of a conversation. I turn myself on my back, and listen to the sounds for a bit longer. It's peaceful, and I want to enjoy it a little bit longer before my life is a rollercoaster again. I need to get up, so Is step out of bed and get dressed. We didn't have much sleep last night. Normally I would say, this was a wrong time and certainly the wrong place to be intimate like we were. But it made sense to me, the adrenaline, the rush and all the emotions. It was the best moment to let it all go, and find the safety and security in each other.

When I walk into the kitchen I see Emma and Jake set the table for breakfast. "Good morning Layana, hope you slept well?" Emma ask with a smile. Jake puts down the bread and walks towards me. He place a kiss on my forehead. "Good morning" he says a little insecure. And I know exactly why. "Good morning, Emma" I say "Yes, I slept like a rose." "At least the few hours of sleep we had" I whisper to Jake so Emma couldn't hear it. "Early in the morning, there was a lady at the door." Says Emma while busy with baking eggs. "I scared her off, with my friend" pointing at the rifle. "Told her I don't like visitors and everybody who is trespassing would run off my property because of the bullets that follow. I assume this woman is after you two?" Now looking at us. "You got that right" Jake answers "and why, is what I will tell during our breakfast". He looks more confident, more at ease. We all take a seat at the table. And Jake takes the word again just like last night.

"I've told you that I came across something during my search. I found document proving some guy, James Bernings, who abused his wife and kid. I have seen the photos of the black eye and split lip he gave his wife. And the bruises on the arms of the kid. So I digged further into it. Nothing was done against him, charges were dropped and the police didn't do anything. So I found him, he was someone from the parliament. Good job, nice home and could have a loving family. He could have been a loving father." He stops to take a bite of his eggs. "Good for him you got him! Hate man like that" Emma says. "Yes, that’s what I thought at first as well. He is getting what he deserved. But I made mistake, I guess because I was angry I never had a dad, or a family. And if you have one you should cherish it. Anyway, I published everything on him, where he lived, his phone number everything. So the public would know what kind of monster lived along them. I thought my job was done, so I continued my search for my dad. Few nights later I saw the news. Angry people broke into his home at night and when they got to the bedroom of the man and his wife, they beat the crap out of him. At least they thought. Because it was not the guy on his side of the bed, but his kid. The beatings were so severe the kid almost died. Those who broke in are now locked up in jail." Jake paused a minute "Like I said, I made a mistake. I never searched for the guys face. I ruined the life of an innocent men. At the parliament was a janitor working, with the same name. And I mixed them up, because I was sloppy, my judgement was blurred because of jealousy and rage. The guy lost everything. His job, his wife, and most of all his beautiful kid, that’s now disabled for the rest of his life, because of my stupid mistake." He sighs in guilt.


	29. Part 29

He takes sip of his drink, clears his throat and starts speaking again. Both Emma and I are silent, listening to his confession. "You see, the mistake was found, and his name restored. But his career was ruined and he still lost everything. But Interpol was brought in, the information on him could only be leaked by a hacker. And they found small traces to me. Not enough catch me. I fled the country and kept in hiding in Paris for a long time. I erased a lot they found of me. So eventually they gave up. Only one woman didn't. She found my phone number and called me. I answered with my first name. How stupid can you be right, I had let my guard down. She is suspended from the job, but it's her life goal to put me behind bars. I moved from Paris to Maastricht. And that's where I have been since." He looks at me "Until you came into my life, and everything changed".

"In the meantime, I found my father. But also his family. Still married to the same woman. And has his own family, with two beautiful daughters. Hannah and Lilly. I was jealous of them at first, they had him as father and I didn't. But my curiosity got the better of me, so I contacted Hannah by e-mail and we had a great connection, even though I never told her that I was her brother. For me as if I really got a sister. She was kind and caring. But I noticed the started to fall for me, and that is not okay. So I broke off the contact. Until two months ago. She called my old phone number, and wanted to ask me for help. Only she never got a change to tell me what for. Because she vanished. Taken by a man. She did sent Layana her number to her boyfriend. And yes I did hack all of her friends phones. So I had Layana's number as well. And she really did intrigued me. An unknown group of people asking her for help, and she stayed. Solving puzzles. One of those puzzles, was that Hannah was seeing a therapist, Dr. Ulric Barret, your son."


	30. Part 30

It was silent after he stopped talking, both Emma and I needed a moment to process all of what he just had told. I was not disgusted by him or what he had done. It was a huge mistake, yes and terrible absolutely. But it didn’t change the way I thought of him. He was young and full of anger because of the life had lived. And from what I could read of his face, he’s been punished enough. Although he doesn’t see it that way, he is still punishing himself. He started to fiddle on his t-shirt, I’ve seen this before. He always does that when he becomes nervous or insecure. “I you start thinking I will walk away now, you are wrong” I look at him but he’s not looking back at me “Didn’t I tell you yesterday, while we were shouting at each other, that there is nothing you can say to scare me away?” Now he lift his head and looks at me in surprise “Nothing? Even when I just told you how I ruined the life of an innocent man, and that It was my fault his son could never have normal life because of me?” he rambles “Nope nothing! You see, in the short time you are in my life, I’ve had the pleasure to get to know you. And I know, you are not a monster. You have a good heart, everything you did was with a good intention. I won’t deny you made a huge mistake. But you have paid for it already” His hand is still in mine, I squeeze it. “I must say” Emma started “It’s a shame you had the wrong man. But, I wished you did the same with the right one”. Now both Jake and I looked at her surprised. “Yes dear, all abusers can get the gallows if it was up to me” she smiles. “I have had my fair share of abusive man, so yes, I wish the right guy get his punishment” and with that said she gets up from the table, and start cleaning up. Jake and I did the same, both in silence. I was glad to know the truth about him and his past. But his past began to catch up with him, and we needed a plan to make sure the past would stay where it belongs, in the past. “Why don’t you two go freshen yourself up, while I clean up the kitchen. There are towels in the bathroom, Unfortunately. I don’t have spare clothing. But we will figure something out later.” Emma says while hushing us out of the kitchen

We walk towards the guestroom, where we slept last night. “You’re just okay with what I’ve done?” Jake asks me, still unsure if my words were true. “Yes Jake, what’s in the past, is in the past. We need to focus on the future, and making sure the past won’t catch up with you.” I answer. I walk towards him give him a quick kiss “Thank you for telling me all of this. I know you didn’t tell it to Emma, but were telling me” I turn around and walk to the bathroom.


	31. Part 31

I grabbed my journal from my purse and walked to the living room. Jake was sitting at the kitchen table. That’s something I really liked in this chalet, the kitchen and living room were open and connected. Somehow I was not even surprised to see him opening up his laptop, although I doubted if there was any internet connection here. But Jake must have some tricks to get connected everywhere he wanted. I pushed back a chair and sat down. “Okay, let's discuss practical matters, because with only a handbag and a laptop you will never survive this.” Emma stood next to us with her hands on her hip. She had a good point there. “All our belongings are still at the motel. At least I hope, and the Interpol woman didn’t figure out our fake names” I answered. “and we can’t go back there, it’s too obvious we stayed there. Se we need to find another place to stay” Jake filled in. “As much as I would love to give you a place to stay, you two can’t stay here for much longer” Emma’s face was worried “You see, my son always visits me on Saturday morning. And it’s Thursday already, so we got today and tomorrow. But tomorrow before dark you two need another place to stay” Emma says. “We understand Emma, we already are so thankful for the hospitality and protection you gave us” I looked in Jakes direction “We will find another place to stay, no worries Emma”. 

Where could we go into hiding? I was thinking to myself. And I really want my stuff back, and some clean clothes would be nice. Then it hit me! Phil’s basement. Still not sure what he is storing there, and why he needs a steel door and a security camera. But that would be the best hiding place in Duskwood. “Hey Jake… “ I say, a bit too sweet, because he looks up with one eyebrow raised “Yes??” “Well I’ve an idea, how much do you trust Phil?” I try not to smile too much, because it feels so stupid to ask him. Last time he spoke about Phil was in the car on the way to Duskwood, and he made it pretty clear he doesn’t trust him, but things changed the moment Jake and Phil reunited again. “Oh no, what are you getting at Layana, I have seen this smile of yours once or twice, but that means you up to no good” he shakes his head. “Oh come on, just tell me, now you know he is your buddy from school, how much do you trust him” I really want an answer before I suggest what I have in mind. “Mmh…” I can see him thinking “.. trust might be a big word, but I believe he is a good guy inside, why??”. “Well, did you have seen the video he had send to Jessy? Of Cleo and Thomas trying to break into the basement of the Aurora?”. “Yes, I’ve seen it. Pretty smart if you ask me to put up the camera there” he answers. “You also know the door to the basement is made of steel? So the basement is really good protected?” still looking at him if he can pick up the hints. But nothing, only a questioning look on his face, what made me giggle “Okay I will spell it out for you. Phil, your buddy, and yes I will say it, friend of mine. Is the owner of Aurora, and the Aurora has a basement, that is well protected. That would be a really good hiding place don’t you think? You can hack the camera to keep an eye out on those who wants to get in. And the steel door would provide extra security.” I can see he finally puts the pieces together. “Only question is, how are we going to contact Phil?”. “You and your puzzle solving mind, its genius!” he laughs. “I will contact Phil, in my way.” He winks at me “And let’s see if he is willing to hide us”.


	32. Part 32

Jake was busy on his laptop, while I was updating my journal. It was silent, serene almost. I would really love to come back here when everything was over. When Hannah was found, reunited with her sister, and her brother. When we could hang out at the Aurora with all of us, making jokes. Laughing without worries. But that was something for the future, and now we are in this mess. 

"Layana?" I looked up and see Emma standing beside me with a cup of tea putting it on the table for me "I have to ask you something" she said with a serious look on her face "Of course, I am listening" I can see Jake looking up from his screen "Jake said you both found out that this girl, Hannah, was seeing Ulric as her therapist right?". "Yes, he was or is and she was seeing him. Why?" I ask her. "Well I don't think it would be a good idea if you are going to questioning him." Now it was Jakes turn to ask "And why not? Because he is your son? He sounded more rude than he meant, but I didn't say something about it. "No, that is not the reason. See, I assumed he stopped practicing after what happened ten years ago." "Ten years ago?" I ask shocked. "What happened ten years ago?". "By the shocked look on both of your faces I guess you know already, but I will tell." She takes a seat at the table as well. "She was a client of Ulric back then. He always came home agitated after she had an appointment. Although he never told me, I knew it was because of her. And I knew he had fallen in love with her. Of course she wasn't interested in him, romantically. She was there for help, he was her therapist." She paused, and takes a deep breath. "One day, he came home, totally out of himself. Angry, no, furious. Apparently he had confessed his feelings to her. But she turned him down, and fired him as her therapist. She reported him, for unethical behavior. And he lost his license because of it". "That’s horrible! He is just a human as well. Why would she take his career away?" I said. "Yes dear, it wasn't necessary but she did. But let me tell you this. A week later her body was found in the forest, murdered. I have no proof, but I have my suspicion and Ulric must never know I told you this" she said worried. "I understand." I answer "Was there something more going on with Ulric? Anything you might have noticed? Even before this happened" I ask her. "Well, he was not really the same after his father disappeared. Like I told you, I had my fair share of abusive man. And his father was one of those. He went to the bar one night and never returned. Ulric must have been twelve or thirteen. But after that, he never really was the same." Her face turned sad "Few years later we moved to a city not far from here. When he got to the University to study for Psychology, I moved here. I love the nature and the forest. Generations of my family grew up here in Duskwood. We own some properties here. Did you know that one of the houses we have is in the forest. It looks like an old witch house, some kids are going there at night for some kind of game." She let out a small laugh "Kids, always in search of adventure". Jake and I look at each other, knowing exactly about which house she was talking. "Did you know, that my family are descended of a so called legend?" She looks at us, like she is going to tell us a big secret "The legend of the man without a face. My family name is Green".


	33. Part 33

We were both completely taken aback. Jake and I look at each other, both unable to speak. We had discussed so many theories, enough suspects. Richy who always has an answer, he had his little secrets. We even were thinking he made the marking himself. Thomas, who might have overreacted because he thought Hannah had an affair. Cleo, who could have been jealous of Hannah's life. Phil, who could have taken Hannah into his basement, and god knows what he could have done. But all those theories crushed down with the words Emma spoke. But the most worst part, the hope on finding Hannah alive crushed with it. And I could see it in Jake's eyes. He was so sure she was alive, he was denying she could be dead. But with this knowledge, his optimism vanished. Another part of his family gone, again another one who abandoned him. So I spoke up, I didn't mind Emma heard this. I didn't care she could warn her son if she wanted to. "No Jake!" He snaps out of his thoughts confused look on his face "exactly, No! We are going to find Hannah, and she is alive. You can't stop now, and start sulking. You said it yourself, she is alive, and we are so close in finding here. I might have been the key in your eyes, but this is the final piece in the puzzle! So put yourself back together! And don't you dare to give up now!" I yelled at him, being harsh with my words. But it was needed. I know really finding Hannah was a challenge on its own. We needed to do it out of side of the woman searching for Jake. She can interfere in this. But in my opinion right now, she was just a bump in the road. My fire was ignited, I will bring down everything in my path that is an obstruction to my ultimate goal. Reuniting Jake with his sister, and she better be alive, or I will drag her dying soul back to earth!

I know what we are going to do, it all went clear in my head. And if I have to play dirty I will. 

"Jake, did you got an answer from Phil already?" I ask "Uhm... wait let me see" he looked back at his screen again "No, nothing yet". "Okay, no problem. We will get into that basement, but not for hiding. The time for hiding, being on the run and playing nice is over!" I stood up and walked back to the bedroom. I grabbed my purse, starting to pack the little bit we had with us when Jake walked in and closed the door.

"Tell me" he said with a calm low voice "what is your plan? And what can I do?" I stopped with what I was doing. "I will tell you. But not here. Yes I trust Emma, but not enough to play out the whole plan, so Ulric can find out" I stepped towards him "First thing we do, we leave this place. Right now." I say to him. I turned around to take my purse from the bed "Thank you, for making sure I wouldn't give up." He said. "It's going to take a lot of time huh, to make you believe you're not alone anymore? We are in this mess together, and after everything is over and done with. You are still not going to be alone anymore Jake. And I will tell you every day, over and over, until you believe it yourself. So you're welcome, and from now on, no thank you’ s anymore" I give him a smile. "Now grab you things, we got a long walk ahead of us".


	34. Part 34

We said goodbye to Emma. With a white lie I told her we could go to a friend of mine in Duskwood, but therefor we needed to go right away. So we thank her for everything and went on our way. When we were far enough Jake began to speak "Why are we walking in the direction of the motel? And can you tell me now what the plan is?". "Why the motel you ask, because all of our stuff is there. I really could use a shower and clean clothes." Jake frowned "And because I expect the woman who is chasing you is waiting for us there. And instead of letting her take you, I am going to give her a better offer. You see, she is looking for justice, honesty. But if she takes you, the blood of Hannah is on her hands. Let’s see if she can live with that. If she can't, well let just say, I will make sure she will not leave Duskwood any time soon. So she can choose to help us get Ulric arrested. Or she can become the next victim of the masked guy. I won't play nice anymore Jake. I am going to break rules if needed and whole Duskwood will know not to cross our path any longer. And if after we find Hannah, the group wants to spit me out like vomit, I'll hand them the bucket to do so". "You're scaring me Layana, what have I done. I created a bigger monster than the man without a face" he chuckled. "Well, if the masked guy is so scared of me, let’s give him something to be really scared of." I smirked at him. "Also, we are going to stay at the Aurora. Phil might not like it, but he will help. Anyway, I do think we need to go and talk to Richy and Jessy. Richy can tamper with the car of the woman, what is her name? You never told me" curiously I looked at him. "Ex - special agent Melanie Fenning" he answers "Something similar happened with her brother, like what I did? But he killed himself after a long time deep in depression because of it. But they never got the guy. So yes I understand why she is so obsessed of catching me". "It's a shame indeed. But too bad for her, she is not going to take you." My voice sounded unfamiliar determent, although I did like the fire in me.

"So first things first, motel, offer, shower, food" I summed up "You know, you look really..." Jake stopped talking "I look what?" I looked at him, his cheeks turned red "Yes?" I teased him "You know what, it's not even awkward anymore. You're my girlfriend, so I can say it" he got his composure back. "You look hot, there, I said it!” He threw his hands up with a laugh. "Wait! what? I can't remember I asked you to be my boyfriend." I tried to walk faster with a grin on my face. With two big steps he caught up with me, and he took my wrist. "And I can't remember, I ask you to marry me" now laughing out loud. He stopped walking and made me look at him "What do you say Layana, you want to be my girlfriend?" "I was joking Jake! You don't have to ask". As I look up he his face turned from having fun to serious. "But I do Layana, that’s how it should be. Well, what is your answer?" I was a bit stunned, he was serious for real, and I just assumed we were. "U..uhm.." I stumble over my words again. "Y..yes of course I will be your girlfriend". "Good, didn't expect anything else" he says while walking away with a big grin.

Without a word we continue to walk until we reached the edge of the forest. We did make sure not to get to close to the dare-house. Now we could see the motel and just as I expected, Melanie her car was parked at the parking lot.


	35. Part 35

"So now what?" He says still looking at the motel. "That's simple" I answer "You will go to were our room is on the outside. I don't want you to go via the front door. Melanie is there waiting, and her pulling guns inside of the lobby isn't what we need right now. Let me do the talking. The moment it is clear I will let you enter through the window. I will walk towards the entrance on the parking lot, you can take the other site". "You really planned it all out, didn't you? I am impressed" he stood up and walked the way I said. "See you inside" I wink at him while walking my direction.

I took a deep breath before opening the door to the lobby. As I walk in, I see Melanie sitting in a chair, waiting, looking at her phone. I grabbed something from my purse, slowly so she didn't notice. The whole plan inside my head was playing out. This in going to work, and I know Jake is going to be furious, of me. But Hannah has to be found, the kidnapper has to stop, and Jake needs his family. I walked straight towards Melanie taking a seat on the chair next to her. I slid something her way. "You better keep your voice down, and don't you dare to point that gun of yours at me again!" I said with a low stern voice. She looked at me, then at my badge, and back to me. "You are, you are an agent?" Her voice trembled a bit "And from what I have heard, you are not anymore. Jake thinks you were suspended, but I know, you were fired. Isn't it Melanie?" I looked straight in her eyes making sure she knows who she is dealing with. I took my badge back and put it in my purse again. "And even if you were still an agent, I believe you are obligated to follow my orders?! Do you understand, the consequences of being my bump in the road, Melanie?" My voice was still steady and stern. "Yes Ma'am, I understand, I am aware if your reputation" she said, terrified of saying the wrong things. "Now be so kind to put your weapons in my purse, and walk with me to my room, we got something to discuss" I opened my purse, and she did as I ordered, stood up and walked towards my room. Melanie walked behind me, shoulders low, defeated. "Listen closely" I leaned in "You only open your mouth when I ask you something. You won't speak a word to Jake. Until I say you can. Understood?". "Yes Ma'am" she looked to the floor, terrified of what could happen if she might a tiny mistake.

We walked into the room. Melanie still standing at the wall, next to the bathroom door. I look around the room and see all our stuff just as we had left them. I pull the curtains aside and see Jake's face in full surprise. When I open the window for him to get in he whispered "How did you get her here without a fight?". "Well Jake, there are things you don't know about me. Things I didn't tell you." I was feeling guilty, he opened up fully, told me everything. "But it is time I tell you everything about me".


	36. Part 36

Jake climbed through the window. I could see the confusion on his face, but also a slight of fear. "Melanie, sit down there please" I say while pointing at the chair. Jake and I sat down on the bed "You only talk if I say you can" I remembered her. The confusion on his face only grew. "I won't cut around, Hannah did send my number with a reason. See Hannah contacted me, few weeks before her disappearance, to help her out. She emailed me with the question if I could help her find someone. Someone bad, someone who kidnap and killed woman. The email was brief, she didn't tell me any details. But she sounded desperate. So I emailed her back and gave her my number. But after that I didn't hear anything from her anymore. I did some research about her, and found out she lived in Duskwood. I digged a bit deeper and found information about missing girls, and murders. All unsolved, the murderer never was caught" I sighted deeply. Unsure how he will respond to the next things I am about to say. "See Jake, I am an Interpol agent, but not just an agent. I am a captain and she knows. And she also knows my reputation. My specialty is finding murderers, wife beaters, child molesters and kidnappers of any kind. Some will end up behind bars, but some will end up in the ditch. I don't care much how these scumbags get there punishment. I will use everything I can to put them down." I was afraid to look at him, but I had to. As I looked up, the confusion on his face was gone. I expected anything from anger to sadness, or disgust. But all I saw was a smile. "A smile!?!?" I hear my self say "Yes, why not? Do keep on forgetting I am the best hacker in the world? I already knew. But I am glad you are telling me. That makes me trust you even more" he said. "Shall we move on with the plan or do you want to share some gross details in how some of them ended up in the ditch?". "Not so fast Jake, if you knew, why being so worried Melanie would go after me? Or being angry that I attacked her with the pepper spray?" Confused I stood up, pacing up and down the room "Because, I knew you didn't bring your gun with you. And she was pointing a gun at us. Simple as that. And I do believe Melanie, you need to be happy she didn't" he stood up as well, and stopped me pacing. "Look, I know you are an agent. But not in cyber-crime. I know you will do anything to find my sister and if needed put a bullet between the eyes of the kidnapper. Yes that does scares me a bit. And I did took a huge risk to find you in Luxembourg. But I had too, I had to see with my own eye if you were sincere. And I truly was right about you" he cupped my face and gave a kiss "So now all our secrets are out of the way, let’s get the scumbag, it's time my sister comes home."

Melanie sat still, confusion written all over her face. It made me giggle. "Don't look so stupid, if you cooperate with me, you might even get your job back! I guess you are interested in that?" I ask her "Yes Ma'am I am. But what about him?" She points at Jake "He did ruined life’s with what he did, he should be behind bars" she said the words carefully "Yeah and I got enough scumbags who got the death penalty by law or not. What you are going to do? Listen carefully here, and I will not repeat myself again. You will not take Jake away. He is not going to jail and he will walk around as a free man. If you work with us, you can walk out of Duskwood with your job back, and you get the honor of arresting the murderer. If you don't, you won't too able to walk out of Duskwood, ever." Even Jake looked at me after those words, but they were loud and clear, Melanie only nodded agreeing.


	37. Part 37

"Do you have a room here?" I ask Melanie "Yes, just across the hall". "Good, get your things and meet us at your car. I really need a shower, let say in a hour?" I was already taking clean clothes from my backpack "and don't do anything stupid". She stood up and walked out of the room. "You still want to go to Phil?”. “Yes, we still need a better place to stay, so we don't will be noticed. And the motel, it's just too close to the dare-house. Normally that would be an perfect place to hide. But I didn't lie when I told you I took some weeks off from work. Solving this is on my own time. I told you the truth Jake, all of what I do, I did and do for you." I took my clothes and walked into the bathroom. I closed my eyes when the stream of hot water touched my skin. I could feel my muscles relax. My thoughts and nerves are easing up. Normally I am not on edge on a job, but this is different. An hour later we were on our way to the Aurora. Melanie was exactly on time, waiting. I pay for the days we had stayed, and before we walked to the car I got us some food from the restaurant. "It's always good to stick to the plan" I had said to Jake. He had looked at me as if I was staling. 

Melanie parked her car next to mine. "Before we get out, can I ask or say something" she asked. "Sure go ahead" came from the back seat where Jake was sitting. "I will work with you. But only because a girl is in danger, and in the hands of a killer. And that's more important than getting this hacker behind bars." She took a deep breath "What I am saying is, I won't be in your way and help out, until we have the girl". "Good to know. Now let’s get Phil give us access to his basement shall we" I open the door of the car and stepped out. As I walked to my car. Opening the trunk. "What are you taking? The trunk was empty" Jake stood beside me. I reach for a small button. The bottom of the truck opens up with a click. "I am not going to walk around without a gun anymore" looking sideways "Not going to let a gun point at us again, without me having one pointing back". I grab my gun and put it in my shoulder holster. I close the bottom and the trunk. "Yes, I am ready" I zip up my jacket and start walking towards the Aurora.

Phil must have seen us outside, because when we enter the Aurora he was already standing ready to welcome us. "What do I owe the pleasure of you two here within 2 days?" He asks while looking past us at Melanie "Oh I see you bought a friend" he reach out his hand pushing Jake and I aside "I am Phil, and you are?". Melanie gave me a unamused look "Are you serious? This is the guy?". "She has a point Phil" laughing I walk past Phil and take a seat at the bar. Jake takes the seat next to me, and also Melanie sits down. "What can I get these love birds for a drink?" Teasing he winks at Jake. "We are not here for drinks Phil" I say. "You are in a bar not for drinks?" "No and I am pretty sure you know why we are here. I believe Jake has send you a message. But you didn't respond". He raised an eyebrow and took his phone out of his pocket. "That explains" he said, while showing his dead phone. If it was possible, I could hear Jake rolling his eyes. "Great, let me keep it short and simple, we need your help. And you can help us with letting us stay, or hide out, in your basement. I can count on it that Hannah is really not there". Phil didn't looked confused, he just stood there rubbing his chin thinking "You sure sound sexy when you talk this tough to me" huge smirk in his face. "I believe I didn't hear you correct. Did you just call my girl sexy?" Jake sounded serious and agitated "I guess you are right love, I am really sure he said something like, sure no problem. Let me get my keys to give you access. Because I owe you one Jake" I said. Phil starts to get a bit irritated "And why would I do that?". "Oh so you do kidnap girls and hide them in your basement Phil? Or do you have any other business we can't know off down there?" I said. I am aware that most woman in his life back off if he get irritated. Cleo walked away when he got angry at her. Jessy always says sorry after his remarks. But this time he got another type of woman before him, and he is not used to that. "Fine! Whatever! No I don't do shady business down there. Just old stuff from the former owner. Just come around the bar, I will bring you to it" he dropped his shoulders and grabbed keys from a hook under the bar. "Was he always like this?" I asked Jake while getting up and walking behind the bar "Yes, his bark is worse than his bite" Jake answers. We walked behind Phil. He opened a door, and down stairs to the basement, he pushed the light switch, lamps are flickering on.


	38. Part 38

The whole basement lighted up. It was true what Phil told us, there were some chairs, tables and a sofa. Some advertising signs were stored in a corner. Some boxes with old tablecloths, the holiday season decorations. Nothing really weird of suspicious. Just exactly what you would expect to find in a basement of a bar. And of course it was all a bit dusty. “Wow, we really need to clean this up before I will sit down, like anywhere” Melanie snorted. “Any internet connection down here Phil?” Jake asks. “Sure, Wi-Fi everywhere, even down here. Don’t know how the previous owner did it, but the signal is strong” Phil turns around and walks back up again “Have fun down there and no dirty things okay". With a slam the door closes.

We pull out a table and some chairs. With one of the tablecloths we wiped of the dust. The sofa wasn't that in a bad shape. I walked around to see if I could find anything that might been useful. "Hey guys, I guess I just found the steel door." I pointed at a ramp, and above it was the door. "Oh that explains the door" Jake says "If delivery comes, ring the bell. And on the camera you can see who is at the door.". There was nothing exiting to find, only some chair cushions. I took a chair and sat down "I have plan, and I am almost certain where Hannah is." I look at both "We suspect Ulric took Hannah, I know we only have a few traces, but they are good". "Hannah is the girl in danger right?" Melanie asks "And who is Ulric? Fill me in, see me as your new pair of eyes". Jake and I looked at each other both thinking the same 'are we really going to trust her?' but we both also know we can use extra help. "I know Layana, I know" Jake said. Melanie looked a bit confused. "Alright" letting out a heavy sigh "Two months back, a girl got kidnapped, Hannah. Three days went by without a word. And then, Thomas who is Hannah's boyfriend, got my number send to him by Hannah her phone." A thought popped up "Why did you delete it, Jake?". "I didn't deleted it" Jake answers. "Mmh weird. Anyway. Thomas added me to a group chat with Cleo, Hannah's best friend. Lilly, Hannah's younger sister. Dan, he is a friend of Thomas. Same as Richy. And Jessy, she is a friend of Hannah as well. But she does work for Richy. He owns an garage." I stopped a moment, to let Melanie process. She nodded that I could go on. "Then Mr. Hacker here added me as well. Asking me to stay and help finding Hannah. He was absolutely sure there was a reason why Hannah send them my number. Well from there on we tried to figure out all kinds of puzzles. Following the smallest leads. And one of those is about a legend from Duskwood. I will spare you the details. But let’s say, the whole group has received threats to stay out of it. Jake went into hiding, from you. And everything stood still, literally. So that's why I decided to come here and find the girl". "So who is this Ulric guy?" I took out my phone, but Jake was faster. "Here look, this is Ulric, Hannah's therapist". "Sorry Melanie but it’s too much to just tell." I took out my journal from my backpack and gave it to her. "Here read it and you will know everything". She took the journal from me and started to read right away "Thank you" she said.


	39. Part 39

"Jake, lets sum up what we know and what we need. Facts and logic" I said while digging in my back bag for a pen. Still searching I see a pen appear under my nose. When I look up, Jake is laughing handing me the pen "Yes, facts and logic". 

"We suspect that Hannah is kept in the dare-house. Because Ulric has access to it. Also I met him there." I started to sum up. "That's right, I would let him pay for hurting you! But now I think he just got lucky to get away with it" He smiles at me. "Facts and logic Jake. Or are your feelings cloud your judgement?" Jokily I stuck my tongue out. "Oh hush you, I meant your friendship with Jessy, not what was going on between us". He defended himself. Only thing I could do was laugh really loud at this "You're adorable like this Jake" I said trying to stop laughing. "Seriously you two, get a room or focus!" Her remark made me and Jake even laugh harder. "Arrgh, I am going to ask Phil if we can get some drinks. This isn't going anywhere like this" she storms up the stairs and we hear the door slam again. While snorting of laughter Jake pulled me in, making me sit on his lap. "How long will she be gone you think?" He smirks at me "Oh no no no, I am not going to do things here in this basement full of dust" I said while standing up "Let's just focus okay". 

"Facts! Ulric has access to the dare-house. Ulric was aware of Hannah her trauma and secret. Ulric lost his license, so is doing therapy illegal. Ulric has connections to the legend" I summed up. "Logic" Jake continued "Hannah is kept in the dare-house." "True, and I have a plan. But we need the others as well. We need a key to the house. And we know one person who can deliver us such a key" I said. "Poke" Jake responded. "Indeed, so we need Dan to make contact and order one, and pick it up. Then you, Melanie and I are going to the dare-house at night, to get Hannah out of there. But she needs a quick ride to the hospital. That’s were Cleo and Richy come in. Both are down to earth, and Cleo is Hannah's best friend. The moment they are on their way, Jessy is going to contact Thomas and Lilly to meet them at the hospital. If Ulric is a man of habits, he will go to the dare-house early in the morning during his walk with Laula. We you, Melanie and I are waiting for him, inside of the house, to catch him red handed. After that, Melanie can take him in to the police station. What do you think?". "It sounds solid enough. Well at least, we have a good shot on getting the creep" Jake said but his voice was unsteady. "What's wrong? Did I overlook something?" I had wrote everything down, and was reading it again. "No, you didn't overlook anything. It's just... are we really going to find her? Have we done it?" He asks "And how am I going to tell her I am her brother? And what about us after this?". "One step a time Jake" I walk to him, placing my hands on his shoulders reassuring him "The rest will follow along the way okay. It's going to be fine. Things will work out" I say giving him kiss on his neck.


	40. Part 40

Jake had gone upstairs, to find Melanie and some food, so I was alone in the basement for some time. I had send a text to the group to meet us at the Aurora tonight. I didn't give too much information. Only that we needed their help urgently. All had agreed to meet up. But now I needed to do one thing. And I wasn't really looking forward to it. But it has to be done. I got my phone from my purse and opened the messenger app.

Me: Lilly You there?  
...  
Lilly: Yes, I am here.  
Me: How you're doing?  
Lilly: Cut the small talk, what's up?  
Me: We need to meet. Are you able to meet me at the Aurora in a hour?  
Lilly: What?? You are in Duskwood?  
Me: Yes, I am. I will tell you everything when we meet. So in a hour, ok for you?  
Lilly: Don't think I have a choice, right?  
Me: Not really, no.   
Lilly: 🙄  
Me: Don't be like this again okay. I just can't tell you by text. I need to do this face to face. And also, I have someone with me, it is time you two meet.  
....  
....  
Lilly: Are you serious? Is it for real? Did our campaign work?!   
Me: Yes Lilly, it did.  
Lilly: 🥺😭 I am so relieved!  
Me: See you in an hour okay.  
Lilly: Yes, I will be there

I close the messenger and put my phone away. All is been set in motion now. Tomorrow we will free Hannah and catch the scumbag! I didn't tell Jake yet, he is meeting Lilly in an hour and I have to tell him quickly. I stood up, and climbed the stairs. When I opened the door, it was Phil that stopped me. "Get back downstairs and wait for my text" he whispered. I look at him confused, but did as he said. I grabbed my phone from the table.

Phil: Jake is okay.  
Me: Thanks 😄  
Me: Why can't I come up there?  
Phil: The creep you've been looking for just took a seat.

We had to tell Phil about the events and told him what we knew and why we needed the basement. After that, he was more than helpful. That’s how he know who we are suspecting.

Me: Fuck!  
Phil: Yup  
Me: So Jake and Melanie are alright? Ulric doesn't suspect anything?  
Phil: No he doesn't, every Thursday he stops by, drinks one whiskey and is on his way again.   
Me: Jake at the bar? I need to tell him something really important, but his phone is down here.  
Phil: He is, text it me, and I will show him.  
Me: When did you became so smart? 😜  
Phil: Don't tell anyone my secret ;)  
Me: Okay, this is for Jake  
Me: Hey, I wanted to tell you face to face. But Phil stopped me in time to come up there. I just texted Lilly, she comes to the Aurora in an hour. She deserves to know what is going on. But before hell goes down. You two need to meet first. Sorry, you have to read it like this. 😔  
....  
....  
....  
Me: Are you okay? Jake?  
Phil: he nodded, and gave my phone back  
Me: Mhh... fiddling his hoodie?  
Phil: Yup  
Me: Okay, thanks. Let me know when Ulric leaves?  
Phil: Will do :)  
Me: Phil?  
Phil: Yeah, I will keep an eye on your lover boy ;)  
Me: Thank you ☺

I don't like waiting. The minutes passing by way to slow. After forty-five long long minutes Phil texted again, Ulric had just left the Aurora. It was safe to come upstairs. Again I walked up the stairs again and opened the door. I saw Jake still sitting at the bar. Empty glass in front of him. I know he hadn't been drinking any alcohol. To be honest in the days we are together I haven't seen him drink at all. When I took a seat next to him he started to speak without looking up. "How is it possible that from keeping it secret, I am their brother, to meeting one of them?" I placed my hand on his back and caress it softly "You need to try to see the positive, love. There is no need for secrets anymore. Both Lilly and Hannah are adults, they will be happy to embrace you as their brother." I can feel him sigh nervously "I am here with you okay, you don't have to do this alone. I have got your back" I stood up and gave him a kiss again. Phil was walking towards us. "She is here, she just walked in".


	41. Part 41

I turned around to see where Lilly was, I could see her searching the bar for us. I waved at her. Jake turned around as well and stood up from his seat. The brother and sister facing each other. "You look pretty" shyly he looked at his hands that were fiddling again "You look really tall" Lilly said nervously. She was right, Jake is kind of tall. I needed to look up to see his eyes, but Lilly was a bit shorter than I am. "I am sorry Jake. For what I've done. I would have never..." Jake interrupted her "It's okay Lilly. Yes it was unfortunate, but I understand why you did it. Everyone makes mistakes. And you tried to set things straight. Thank you for that". Tears welled up in her eyes and with one movement she fell into his arms. It startled him a bit, but that was gone fast. He wrapped his arm around her in a strong hug. I looked at Jake and gave him a nod, he knew what I meant a nodded back as I walked over to Phil. I want them to have a moment alone. "It's nice to see them meet. You did find the right moment" Phil said while I was standing beside him, looking at the siblings talking "Yes it is. He really needs his family around him. Even if it is only one sister now". "For now, in two days he will have two sisters to protect" he took some glasses from the bar and start rinsing them "If the second one is still alive" Melanie said. She has been sitting at the bar all this time. "I really don't want to think about that" I said "but you are right". "So that's his sister, the younger one? My hero?" Melanie said with a smile on her face. "Yes she is, your hero. Our pain in the ass. I could skin her alive, but she is his sister and I would never hurt someone he cares for, at least not on purpose." I answer her. Phil poured Melanie and myself a drink, and grabbed two extra glasses, because Jake and Lilly were coming our way. "When will the others arrive?" Melanie asks "Around 8.30pm" I answer. 

"You must be Layana" Lilly reached out a hand "No, I am Melanie. That is Layana" she pointed at me. "Ow, sorry. Hi Melanie, I am .." "Lilly, yes I know. Nice to finally meet you". Lilly's eyebrows furrowed in surprise. "I can't remember we talked before". "You two didn't talk before Lilly. You know Jake had some pursuers on his heels. Meet Melanie, the biggest one!" I rolled my eyes "No! You will not take my brother away now I finally have him!" Lilly furiously spit out. "No she isn't Lilly. Right Melanie?" I gave her a killing look "No, I am not taking him away. Layana and I made deal. So he is at least safe from me" she said. "Uhm.. It’s nice you all are so protective over me. But I think it's time we tell Lilly everything now" Jake said with a grin. We took a seat at one of the tables and told Lilly everything. From me deciding to come to Duskwood, Jake meeting me. Our run from Melanie and everything after that. Also we told the plan. Not long after the others arrived as well. We greeted each other and they took a seat. And again we told them the plan.

"So who is going to pay Poke?" Dan asked "He is expensive and I don't have the money". "I will pay for the key, although is he fast enough to make one?" I said "Yep, he makes them while you wait. So it won't take more than 10 minutes." Dan reassured me. "Perfect! Please be ready on time tomorrow and Dan, you can pass by here first. I will make sure the money is here. Then when you got the key, please drop it off. I assume you need a picture of the lock?". "That would be very useful yes" Dan said. "I will send it to you". They didn't stay long, when the drinks were finished all left. I walked towards the bar with some glasses, and put them down before I walked down the stairs to the basement. "We going to need some sleep" Jake was walking behind me "We sure do. It's been long days and nights. But uhm.. it won't be very comfortable" I giggled. "You will be surprised" he said. I turned on the lights. I saw two stretchers standing against the wall. "Where do these two come from?" I was indeed surprised "Phil managed to borrow two from the Gate of Hope. Cleo helped him, when we were talking to Lilly.". "And who is going to take the sofa?" I asked "Nobody, you are going to keep me warm" he winked at me


	42. Part 42

We didn't sleep much last night. Besides one stretcher with the two of us wasn't the best way to get a good night of sleep. The tension of what was comming was high as well. Dan had come by to get the money. Half hour later he was back with the key. The day went by quickly. Everything went as planned. Around 2.00am Jake, Melanie and I got into the car and took off to the motel. We meet Richy and Cleo on the parking lot. They are standing by to take over Hannah and bring her to the hospital.

Silently and slowly we walk to the dare-house. Listening if we hear anything, checking our surrounding for something suspicious. Every few steps we stop and check, when it's safe we walk again. This is how we walked all the way to the house. We reached the end of the path, the dare-house in front of us. Melanie took the left side and Jake and I the right side to check if we are alone. Both Melanie and I our guns pointed forward, flashlight underneath it. Slowly we make our way to the front door. I didn't have to tell Melanie to cover my back when I unlocked the door. She was really good trained. The lock opened with two turns, I open the door. With my flashlight I am looking around. There was nothing much inside. Just a dirty and dusty open room. I saw a bucket in a corner against the wall. Next to it a pile blankets, hair sticking out underneath it. I rush over there, with Jake by my side we kneel down. "Hannah" I shake her shoulder, but no response. I give a quick look at Jake, his face looks in terror. I reach for her arm to find a pulse. "She is still alive, but barely, she needs to go right now!!" Jake moves quick, he lift her up, her body was limp and hanging in his arms. Really careful but in a swift walk he walks out of the house and towards the dirt path. Melanie follows him, making sure to light the path and keep it safe.

He didn't say a word, just acted when needed. I stood up again and took a better look. The bucket was for Hannah, to relieve herself. The blankets were dirty. And the ground was not covered with something, just bare ground. I turn in a circle so I could see every inch of the inside of the dare-house. When my flashlight moved over the wall next to the door I see something hanging. I took a closer look. "Oh god! We really have him" I slipped out. There was the mask, and the jacket I had seen on the videos. Two banging’s sounded really hard. It startled me, but it was clear. Those were gun shots. I rushed down over the dirt path were the sounds came from. But in pure fear I stop. Just a few meters before me laying two bodies. Next to it standing Melanie, shaking, in total shock. "H..He came o..out of k..know where" she said, her voice soft and cracking. As I move closer, I can see Ulric lying on the ground. Dead. I could clearly see the bullet hole in his head. He must have sneaked behind them when they had walked back to the dare-house and shot at them, his gun is lying next to him. I didn't dare to look at the other body on the ground, but I was already moving. Everything went in slow motion. I collapse on my knees, he shot Jake.


	43. Part 43

"He is really a terrible shooter" Jake tried to sit up "he only gash my shoulder, it is not that bad" reaching out with his hand to the wound. In disbelieve I stared at him. "Nothing? No kiss? Not yelling? Not even an slap? You just going to stare at me?" He tried to make a joke just to lighten up the tension, but it didn't work. I was totally lost what to feel. "I..I thought you were dead" I let out. "I won't make it that easy for them, remember?" He said "because that would separate me from you". I take a deep breath to get myself together "Idiot!" I slapped him on his shoulder "Ouch, careful I just got shot" he laughed "We need to get you to the hospital as well. It needs to be checked." I stood up, knocked the dirt off my pants. "Hey Melanie? You okay?" I ask "Yeah, he really spooked me. I did checked the surrounding. I never saw it comming" she answers "I am glad you have a good shot. I will call it in. And tell them you protected us. I know you can't bring him in now. But I made a promise and I always keep my promises, you will get your job back". I could see the surprising look on her face, like she didn't expect for me to keep my word. "Thank you, Layana. I will wait here, you go and bring Jake to the hospital" she said. "I will see you later at the Aurora okay?". "Yes, I can use a strong drink indeed!".

We drove off from the motel, on our way to the hospital, where Hannah and the others are as well. I had called in the shooting, and saw the lights of the police cars fade behind us. "Do you think she is still alive?" Jake fiddled on his hoodie again. But flinched because of the pain. "I sure hope so, she did have a pulse, but it was weak". "She was nothing in my arms. Just limp small and breakable". "She is in good hands now, the doctors will try everything to keep her alive. But don't lose hope now. She needs it more than ever." We both went silent, processing of what happened. "Are you still bleeding?" I asked "Yes, but it is getting less". "I really thought I lost you" I swallowed the lump in my throat "Yeah, I know. I fell down after the bullet hit me. For a moment I thought that it was it, the end, the way I would die. But then I felt the pain in my shoulder. And knew I wasn't fatally wounded. But you were already on your knees next to me." He sighed "Lets never do things like this again okay?". I laughed "That is a good idea". 

As I parked the car on the parking lot next to the emergency room, I see Richy and Dan standing outside, smoking. "Why is Dan here, he wasn't supposed to be here right?" Jake asks just as surprised as I am. "Uhm.. No." I wanted to open the door, but Jake stopped me "Hold on, what if she did not survive? Then she will never know, we did saved her, that sending your number did work. And... ... that I am her brother". "Let’s find out okay, and you need to see a doctor who can fix you up!". This time I did open the door, Jake stepped out of the car as well. He walk to me, and took my hand. "What are you two doing here?! Did he get away?!" Richy looked at us "Oh my, what happened?" While looking at Jakes bleeding shoulder "I catched a bullet" Jake answers. "What?! You're more badass then I expected" Dan said. "Before we go inside, what is really needed right now. Tell me, how is Hannah?" I asked both guys. "She is still unconscious, but alive. She has been drugged. That’s why she didn't wake up. But also as expected dehydrated. She lost a lot of weight. But the doctors said she will be better. Physically at least. Mentally, that will take some time." I could hear Jake taking a deep breath. "Thanks, I will be back when they are helping Jake". We walked through the entrance. They helped Jake immediately, after I showed my badge. No time for waiting at this point. So I walked outside again. Both Richy and Dan still there. "Dan, what are you doing here?" I asked him "Well, I was at Jessy's place, waiting to hear from Richy or Cleo. Then when we contacted Lilly and Thomas, they insisted we would come with them. So ta da here I am" he answers. "And the others are with Hannah?". "No, Jessy is sitting in the waiting room with Thomas. He didn't want to see her yet". "Okay, I see. I am going to find the doctor. I have some questions for him" I walked back inside again.


	44. Part 44

I found the nurses ward, and figured out who Hannah's doctor is. Again I showed my badge, to one of the nurses and requested to see the doctor. It didn't take long before the doctor to show up. "Good morning I am Dr. Kristi Sommers, and you are? " she reached out a hand "Agent Layana Keayse, good morning. I have some questions about a patient who was brought in here about a hour ago, Hannah Donfort". I say "Yes, of course. Walk with me to my office. These things are not to be discussed in the hallway". We walked over to the office, small but enough space to have a desk and two seats. As we take a seat, I started right away. 

"First I would like to know how her condition is"   
"She is very weak and dehydrated. we installed an IV for this. she was drugged, but we don't know what drugs or medication was used for that"   
"Would it be helpful for narrowing it down, if I tell you the perpetrator was a psychologist?"   
"I am not sure. But, it would be likely he wouldn't use the regular drugs found on the streets"   
"Would Hannah make a full recovery? Or how low or high is the chance of a full recovery?"  
"She will fully recover, the drugs has been worn off already. She has been conscious, but briefly."  
"Did she said anything?"  
"No nothing, only weak nod to some of my questions. Like she understands she is at the hospital. I am not sure if she really understand it. And like I said she will recover fully, her body at least. Her mental state, she sure needs help to process everything that has happened"  
"The others, the ones who brought her here. Have told you what happened?"  
"Yes, not much in detail"  
"Mmh.. she has been abducted for almost two months. Inside of an old small house in the forest. Her abductor was her Psychologist. I hope that won't hinder her recovery."  
"Did you get the guy?"  
"Yes, sort of. He ambushed my colleagues. And was shot on the spot. He didn't survive"  
"I see, anything else you want to know"  
"Yes, I do. I assume you did do an evidence examination?"  
"Of course. We did found trauma of forced conception. Also trauma on the ribs, hipbones and bruising. We collected all the evidence and bagged it. It will be send to the investigation team today."  
"Thank you Dr. Sommers. And thank you for your time"  
"No problem, I am glad you got the bastard!"

As I am walking out of the office my mind was racing. How am I going to tell Jake or Lilly what happened to her. Being captured is one thing. But what he did to her is another. Or maybe it wasn't for me to tell. And Hannah should tell herself, when she is ready to tell. But Jake will know, he will know if I am keeping something. I stop at the bathroom, I need to clear my mind. I splash some water in my face from the sink. "Good, first finding Jake. He might want to see Hannah, before we going back. Soon enough she will wake up and we can talk to her" I tell myself.

When I walk back to the emergency room waiting room, Jake isn't there. So I decide to walk out side, where Richy and Dan are. "Hey have you seen Jake?" I ask the both of them. "No we haven't" Dan said "Any news from the doctor? Did you find her?" This time it was Richy talking. "Nothing more than you already know. She is weak, dehydrated and bruised up" I answer him. Behind me I can hear the sliding doors open, I turn around to see who was walking out. I see Jake walking out, cuffed and two police officers walking beside him.


	45. Part 45

"Hold on officers!" I step in front of them to block their way "What are you doing with my partner? You better un cuff him right now!". Both officers are looking stunned "But.. uh... we had orders" one of them says. "I don't care about your damn orders. You want to explain to your corps you arrested an undercover Interpol agent, that just got shot by the main target? No I don't think so!" I raised my voice to make myself more clear. "Those cuffs are off right now!" Both of them looked at each other but they took off the cuffs. "We are sorry ma'am, we didn't know". I looked at Jake while I grabbed my keys and handed to him "Here take the keys to the car, you go ahead" He took the keys without a word and walked away. Richy and Dan stood next to all of it and were speechless. When the officers walked away, they came over to me. "You're an agent? For real?" Richy blurred out. "Well I'll be damned! I really need a whiskey now" Dan laughed. "We are going to the Aurora later, meet you there? I assume Cleo, Lilly and Thomas are staying here until Hannah's parents arrive?" I ask them "Yes we called them when you were talking to the doctor, they are on their way. Let's meet at the Aurora" Dan said. After that I waved both guys goodbye and walked to the car.

Jake was sitting in the car waiting. He looked tired. "Hey" I said while getting behind the wheel "how is your shoulder?". "It's okay, they stitched it. Nothing serious, just a cut" he looked at me a bit nervous "did you talk to the doctor?". While driving off back to Duskwood and the Aurora I start talking "Yes, I have. Her body will recover fully. But mentally, that will take a lot of time. I guess she needs her family now more than ever. Including you Jake. She needs to know, she always have the protection of her big brother". He sighed "I am scared, I don't know if I can do it". "One step a time Jake. You don't have to meet them all right away. Lets take it easy okay. Maybe let Hannah heal first. And we can use a strong drink and a good night of sleep". "Yes, we really need that huh? Last night wasn't the best idea. Although you kept we warm" he smiles at me. The drive wasn't long. I parked the car next to my car. We both got out, and made our way to the Aurora. We saw Melanie sitting at the bar and Phil next to her. The bar wasn't open yet so it was empty. "Hey! You both look like a train run over you" Phil said. Melanie turned around in her seat as well "How is the girl?". "She will recover. But it will take time" I answer. "How did it go with the investigation?" I asked her "Good, they found the mask and his jacket. And some other things linking Ulric to the kidnapping. They are searching his home and office as we speak, they will inform me when they find something". "Good, you can take over from here on out. It's your case now. You got the scumbag. And with that you will get your job back." I answer "and when everything is over, I will resign." All three of them looked at me, confused.


	46. Part 46

I didn't give them an explanation of my decision. I didn't want to at that point. They don't need to know my reasons. And Jake, well maybe I will tell one day. So I left it with that comment and started to talk about something else. "We need to get our things from your basement Phil. And we need to find a better place to sleep. The stretcher was nice, but an normal bed would be even better for tonight". I look at Jake, he is just as tired as I am "We have to do one more thing Jake". "You know, I am not going to be surprised anymore, what is it?" He puts his elbows on the bar leaning his head in his hand "Emma, we need to tell her what happened. And she needs to hear it from us, don't you think?" I sighed by the thought of it. "Yes she should" he answers. I took the keys of Melanie car out of my pocket and gave it to her. "Thanks for letting me use your car" I got up and walked towards the door of the basement. The lights were flickering on again as I pushed the switch. Our belongings were still how we left them. As I started to clean up, I hear someone walking on the stairs. I could hear who it was "Jake, you can't do anything here. You need to give your shoulder some rest". "I know, but I can sit and watch you do all the work. And I can still talk" I turn around to see him sit in one of the chairs. "Okay, spit it out, what’s bothering you?" I ask him. "Mmh... a lot actually. Let me sum it up. How did Ulric know we were there? How and what are we going to tell Emma? Why on earth would you want to quit your job? Where are you planning on sleeping? Do you want me to go on?" I kept on cleaning up, I always feel empty when a case is solved, when my part of the job is done. Normally I would go back home, drink all night and sleep. But now it's not even noon, and I am not sure what to do or how to act. I do know what to tell Emma, simply the truth. It's harsh, but it's better than a soft lie. How Ulric knew, If I need to guess, probably Old Gray must have seen us. It looks like he lived long enough in Duskwood to know the dare-house belonged to Ulric. I would call the owner to tell that some people are trespassing. But it is stupid we didn't think of that. Where to sleep, no idea, I don't want to go back to Mrs. Walter her motel. Maybe best to find one in the city, close to the hospital. And my job, well that’s the most easy part, I am an agent, officer or cop, call it what you like. I saved Jake this time. But sooner or later I will get fired for helping a fugitive. And I won't ask him to stop. Maybe it is just time for a new adventure, to start something for my own. But therefor I need to go back to where I live. And Jake can't come with me. I need to clear things first, before whatever is following. I don't tell him any of my thoughts. I don't look at him, I can't face him with the lingering thought of leaving him behind, when I say "We tell Emma the truth. And where we sleep tonight we will figure it out"


	47. Part 47

Jake had said like twenty times to be careful with his backpack, while walking towards our car. And I rolled my eyes just as many. "Yes Jake, I know. It is your expensive laptop. Just get into the car already" I said smiling. Before we got to the car I had send the others a text asking how Hannah was doing. They told me she has woken up, and her parents are with her. All she needs now is time, patience and love. 

"What exactly are you going to tell Emma?" Jake asked when we drove off. "Like I said, the truth. The whole truth. That he indeed killed Jennifer. And he kidnapped Hannah. The threats he had made towards us. All of it." I answered. "She deserve to know, she helped us finding him. And she was scared of her own son. Didn't you notice?". "Yes, I did. But still, she is his mum". "I know. And if I was a mum. I would rather know the harsh truth than a soft lie". "Agree on that" he said. We parked the car next to the cabin. Last time we didn't even notice the road that leads to it. Yes it was dark and we were on the run. When we got out of the car, Emma was already out front aiming her rifle. I waved at her, hoping she would recognize us. We walked closer and she lowered the weapon. "Jake! Layana! How lovely to see you to again!" She walked towards us, she gave Jake a really big hug and me a kiss on the cheek. "Please come in, I will make some tea" she walked back in again and we followed. Just like the first time in the cabin, both Jake and I took a seat. "What brings you two here? Any news on the girl? Hannah is her name right?" She placed two cups on the table. "That's the reason why we are here" I said. "We need to tell you something, Emma. And I don't know how to tell you" Jake took over. "Ow, it sounds very serious." The look on her face has changed to worry. "Yes, Emma it is serious" Jake continued "We did found Hannah. Fortunately she is alive, and in the hospital right now. The doctors are taking care of her. Also her friends and family are with her" the way he said family, was sad. He wasn't there with his sisters. "Oh thank the lord! I am glad they found her!" She crossed herself "And Ulric? Did he had anything to do with it? You see, the looks on your faces, last time you two where here, said enough to me". "I am so sorry Emma. He was indeed the kidnapper. But.." Jake paused. "He ambushed Jake and my colleague" I took over "he shot at them, and hit Jake. My colleague, like she is trained, shot back. He didn't survive. I am so sorry Emma". It was silent for a few moments. "Thank god! Finally." Emma said. Jake and I looked at each other shocked. "Wait what? Finally? Why?" I asked her in disbelieve. "He was awful. Not the smart lovely boy I raised. He changed so much over the years. He even didn't want me to go to town anymore. I was some sort of locked up here". She answered "Of course I love my son. But I love the son he once was, not the monster he had become" she took a deep breath "Thank you both for telling me in person. So I don't have to find out from the news or the gossip in town". We drank our tea, talked a little bit. Told her about what we have been doing. "We need to go Emma. We need to find a motel in the city, so Jake can visit his sister tomorrow" I said while getting up from my seat. "Of course dear" Emma and Jake stood up as well. I walked back to the car, and got in. I see Jake still standing with Emma, both talking. And she puts something in his hands. I see him saying goodbye, and got into the car. "What was that all about?" I ask him. "Uhm.. not sure. She said she is moving to her sister’s home. To live there and she gave me this" he shows me a white paper envelope "but I only allowed to open it when I am in the motel room". It didn't take us more than two hours to reach the city and finding us a motel.


	48. Part 48

_Jake's POV_

Layana was already in the car when Emma stopped me. "I got something for you, Jake" she reached out to her pocket an took out an envelope. "You only allowed to open this when you are in the motel room, okay?" I agreed of course but she made me promise. She told me, she is going to move out of the cabin, and will live with her sister. But now we are in the motel room. Layana just went into the shower and the envelope is lying before me on the table. Why am I feeling so nervous to open it, but I do. There is an letter inside and a key. I start reading:

_"My dearest Jake,_

_I know we just met, and might not even know each other well. But I like to tell you something. I remembered this when you were in the cabin two days ago, I would have told you right away, if You didn't told me your past, and the present. So I decided to tell you when the time was right. That time has come right now, when you read this._

_I've known your mother. She was hard working and sweet. You were her whole world. Her light and her love. We weren't real friends. But the times we did spoke, she only could speak about you. You really look like her. Same icy blue eyes, same smile. You've grown up as a wonderful young man. She would be proud of you, even with the dangerous job you have. She always told everyone how much she loved you. Remember that, your mother loves you always!_

_After you told me the harsh life you have lived. And never really had a home. I want to give you something. The cabin is yours. I will going to live with my sister, and spend my last few years with her. You will find with this letter the key to the cabin, and the ownership papers with your name on it. Please make it your home. You will be safe there, make beautiful memories. And live the life you love. And promise me one thing, tell your sisters. Tell them your story, tell them you are their brother. And let them love you. You deserve to be loved and surrounded by family._

_Yours sincerely_

_Emma Barret"_

Tears running down my face. Not being able to process what I have been reading I look at the letter and find the papers as well. The cabin is on my name. Including the key. I wipe away my tears, when I feel Layana's hand on my shoulders. "You okay?" I hear her say "She knew my mother" I stutter "She gave me the cabin. Why would she do that?" Tears are still flowing. Layana wrapped her arm around me, kissing my neck "Because you deserve it, love" she said.


	49. Part 49

I took a shower right after we settled in the motel room. The dirt from the dare-house was still on me. It was a good moment to think about how the next few days will look like. I have to go back to my house, planning my new future. My decision was made, and now I need to take the next steps. As I walked out of the bathroom, I see Jake at the table, with a letter in his hands. Tears flowing from his eyes. I walk over to him and place my hands on his shoulders. “You okay?” I ask him. “She knew my mother” he tried to wipe away the tears, but they kept on coming “She gave me the cabin. Why would she do that?” he asked full of disbelieve, as if he doesn’t deserve something good in his life. I wrap my arms around him, in a hug and kiss him. “Because you deserve it, love” I say, and I meant it. He does deserve this, and he needs it. Emma had seen right through him. Knowing he need to be close to his family but distant enough to live in his own safe bubble. I was standing there until he calmed down a bit. The tears stopped. This only made it harder for me, to tell him I needed to go. After we have seen Hannah of course. He stood up, and put the letter in his backpack. He put the key of the cabin on the key ring, and back in his pocket. “Maybe we need to get something to eat” he said. 

We went to bed early. Tomorrow will be a hectic day, visiting Hannah. As we lay in bed next to each other. “Hey Jake” I started, hoping he wasn’t asleep already “mmh mmh” he answers. “I need to tell you something”. “Alright, what is it?”. “After we have visited Hannah, I need to go back to my house” I told him. It went silent for a long time. “Sure” he said. I wasn’t surprised but it did hurt a bit, he didn’t try to convince me to stay. I turned on my side, my back towards him. I could feel his arm on my around me, pulling me closer. The warmth of his chest against my back, calms me. His warmth always calms me. “Will I see you again?” he whispered. At that point I didn’t have an answer. I wanted to say yes, but I didn’t know. “I hope so” was the only thing what was true to say. “I need to thank you” still whispering “for finding my sister. I could not have done it without you” he kisses my shoulder. “Always, Jake. Always” I said, but he already was sleeping.

When I woke up the next morning, Jake was already in the shower. I got out of bed, and dressed myself. I didn’t have to pack a lot. Only the dirty clothes I had worn yesterday. “Morning” he said while walking out of the bathroom. “Good morning, you slept well?” I asked him. “Yes” was his answer. “Cleo send me text, that Hannah’s parents are back to Duskwood to get some things for her. So this would be a good moment for us to visit her” I looked at him, but he didn’t look back. He was packing his things. “okay” again a short answer. After we both packed our things, we left the room in silence. I didn’t know what was going on in his mind. Although I could take a guess. We got in the car and drove off to the hospital.

Cleo was waiting for us outside the entrance. “Hey you two. Hannah is fully awake now. Still weak of course. But the doctors are doing a great job” she told us. “Thank you Cleo” I said “can you bring us to her room?”. “Yes sure, follow me” she walked inside. I wanted to take Jake’s hand, but he put them in his hoodie so I couldn’t. We stopped before the door of Hannah’s room. “Hey Cleo, you mind if we both go in there alone?” I asked her. “No of course not. I need something to eat anyway. You two go ahead” she answered. I could hear Jake take a deep breath, and opened the door. Hannah was awake, sitting up in bed. A bit confused she looked at us. “Hello” she said with a thin voice. “Hey Hannah” I said “I am Layana”. Her eyes widened. “Layana? So it did work to send the number” still in the thin voice, tears welling up. “Yes it did. We both found you” I looked at Jake. She look at him as well, with a questioning look. She couldn’t figure out who he was. “This guy here, did pushed me to stay and help out, you know. I think the most honor goes to him” I placed my hand on his back, but he flinched, and took a step forward. He didn’t want me to touch him. He took a seat next to Hannah, and started to speak. “Hannah, I need to tell you something” his eyes looking for hers. “Jake? Is it really you?” she said. “Yes, it is”. “I would recognize your voice everywhere” she said. “I need to tell you something” he continued. “Yes, I am listening”. “Remember when we talked a lot few years back? And I stopped talking to you. I had good reasons for breaking our contact” the look on her face turned in confusion “I am your half-brother Hannah. Your father is my father” his voice faded away. “I know Jake. Lilly have told me. And I am so glad you are here!” she took his hand, and looks at me “Thank you for bringing him here, Layana. And thank you for finding me” she said. “Of course, Hannah. Anytime. I will leave you two now to talk” I stood there for a minute. Hannah smiled at me, but Jake didn’t say a word, and didn’t look at me. So I turned around and walked away.


	50. Part 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my fan-fic. :)

I walked out of the hospital. Cleo was standing outside with a sandwich. “I will be right back” I told her. I walked to the car, and took out Jakes backpack. When I walked back, I gave it to Cleo. “Can you make sure Jake get this?” I asked her. Confused she took the backpack “Uhm… sure. Where are you going?” she answered. “I need to take care of somethings. I will keep in touch” I say while walking back to the car. I saw the city fade behind me, as I took the highway back to my house. I didn’t plan to stop at a motel, or for a break. I needed to get to my home town as fast as I could. I arrived at my house late in the evening. The drive took around nine hours. I needed to make a stop half way, to stretch my legs. As I walked in, I had expected to feel at home again. But I didn’t. This was no longer my home anymore. I left my home behind, and one day I will find my way back to my home again. I turned off my phone, and got to sleep. 

I took a last look around before I closed the door of my old house. Six months went by. In that time, I sold everything I got, resigned from my job and bought an old small car. I had contact with the group once in a while. Just to know how things were going. I heard that Jessy and Dan finally became a couple. Hannah was back home again, an reunited with Thomas. Phil was just Phil, although he told me Jake and he were keeping in touch. Sometimes Jake came to the Aurora to get a drink. I assumed he did live in the cabin. Close to Hannah and Lilly. And it felt good to hear this. He has his family and even an friend. I stepped into my car, and took off. An 9 hour drive, to Duskwood. All was settled, all was sold. I got my savings and the rest of the money, if I wanted I could live of that for a year, without having a job. But that’s not why I did it. I need to go home, my home. 

After the long ride, I parked my car, next to the cabin. It was already dark and inside there were no lights burning. It wasn’t late, so maybe Jake wasn’t home. So I waited on some logs next to the cabin. I wasn’t sure what he would say, and I wasn’t sure wat I would tell him. Only thing I know, I want to be with him. As I sit there in the dark, I could hear the sounds of the forest. The forest we once feared. But now it gave me some peace. I was pulled out of thoughts when I heard something riding up on the path to the cabin. I looked up, and saw Jake on his bike riding towards me. He didn’t see me, but he did saw the car. He got off the bike, and stalled it against the fence. Slowly but making sure I was heard, I walk to him. He stopped walking, looking at me. I cleared my throat “Hey Jake” I was unsure if he heard me, my voice was so silent. He didn’t say a word, he was only looking at me. But just for a few seconds, before he took a few steps my way. Now standing so close, I could smell his cologne. Softly he took my chin, and lifted it. Making me look at him, just like he did the first time we saw each other. “Finally you are back to me” he sounded relieved “I thought I would never see you again” and with that he kisses me.


End file.
